When I Watched You
by inuyasha4life17
Summary: After Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo once again, she goes home for a few days to clear her head. When Inuyasha follows her ... what will happen? Thats all im saying! Haha Reveiws are wanted! Rated M for a reason! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat up against a tree that shelter the makeshift campsite that the gang was staying at. He didn't sleep, just watched the dying, orange light of the fire. A sudden spark lit up Kagome's peaceful face, making him turn his eyes from the flames to her. Her skin was so beautiful and her hair was always perfect. The half demon wanted to desperately tell her how he felt about her, but his pride and lingering feelings for Kikyo made him unable. Whenever he tried to clear his mind, pictures of her smiling face appeared.

He inhaled her sweet scent; vanilla and cherry blossom. "Kagome … if only I could tell you …" He stopped suddenly when thin ribbons of light floated through the starry sky; soul collectors. His heart skipped a few beats when they beckoned him. "Kikyo …" He stood up and followed them, leaving the light of the fire behind.

Kagome, who had awoke to the sound of his voice, opened her eyes and stared around. When she saw that Inuyasha wasn't there, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The camp was quiet. The only noise she heard was the gentle snoring of Shippo, who was curled up in her lap. Something farther into the woods caught her eye. Faint white, shimmering beams of light glided through the trees; Kikyo. Curiosity and sadness overwhelmed her as she pushed the sleeping kitsune off and slipped on her shoes. She snuck away and headed into the trees, her feet crunching on twigs and leafs. When the trees began to clear, she saw a field that was illuminated by countless souls which floated around the trunk of the tree. Kikyo stood in the grass, her porcelain face expressionless. Inuyasha resided a few feet away, his face mixed with guilt and passion. Kagome watched from the shadows, feeling the beginning of tears brim in her eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed and spoke in a gentle voice. "Kikyo."

She walked forward and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, does my presence here still cause you grief?"

He shook his head and pulled her into a warm embrace. "No Kikyo, I never stop wanting for time to be turned back, before Naraku tore us a part. I want to be with you, more than anything. But …" He stopped when he smelled a familiar scent and the smell of tears. "Kagome." He thought. He didn't have a chance to turn when Kikyo connected her lips with his. Her lips tasted hard and cold, but he didn't pull away.

Kagome's head fell and she backed away, the tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and pushed her way through the bushes. Thorns snagged at her sleeves as she made her way back to the others. As the fire came into view, she quietly walked over to her bag, stuffed her belongs in it and slung it over her shoulders. She stared at the faces of her friends and sighed. "I'm sorry you guys, I just need a few days." She whispered. Knowing Keade's village was only a few miles away, she hurried down the path.

Back in the forest …

When Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears worsen and her scent going farther away, he felt the inner demon inside of him anger. What did he just do? He pulled away from Kikyo and dropped his arms from her waist.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, I can't keep doing this. I will always care about you, but you need to move on. I love Kagome. She changed me, taught me to smile, laugh … to trust my feelings again." He said.

Her face grew sour and her voice was laced with jealousy. "You would choose my reincarnation over me? She is a copy, nothing more! How could you do this to me?"

"You're wrong." he stated simply.

Her eyes stared into nothing as she spoke. "She and you should never have met. I was the one who was supposed to be with you, not her. She is living … I loathe her as I roam this world. I envy her as well. She has hold on your heart. I can never be free from this clay hell."

He touched the side of her face. "Kikyo, please… don't call me here again."

"I understand." She said as a few tears cascaded down her face. "Inuyasha, will you do something for me?"

"Anything Kikyo." He said running his thumb along her skin to wipe her tears away.

"Release me. I no longer wish to reside in this world any longer." She said with sob.

He stepped away from her and sucked in a breath. He lunged forward, his fist colliding with and shattering her body. Souls sprung from within her, shooting into the sky. Before her own left, she smiled at Inuyasha and faded into nothing. "Thank You, Inuyasha." Her body crumbled to the ground, its remains blowing away with the breeze.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." He said as her soul swirled around him and became a star in the black sky. As he walked away from the clearing and back into the forest, he could still smell the salt from Kagome's tears. As he followed her scent, he caught the tiniest trace of her blood nearby. He raced along until he spotted a few scarlet drops on the thorns of an Ivy bush. He didn't stop. He crashed through it and dashed to the campsite. He expected to see Kagome's soft face, but she was gone; her bag and all. Her scent led away back toward Keade's. The others were still asleep.

He ran over to where Shippo lay and shook the kitsune awake. "Shippo, wake up!"

The fox batted his hand away, his eyes still shut. "Five more minutes Papa."

"What … no, it's Inuyasha you idiot!" he growled.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and looked around for Kagome. "Huh? Where's Kagome?"

He growled and dropped Shippo back on the cold ground. "I'm going to find her."

Before the kitsune could reply, the half demon darted away. He followed her scent to and away from Keade's village. The smell of her tears grew stronger as he finally made it to the well. "Kagome, I'm sorry … I'm coming." He said as he leaped into the well's dark depths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Kagome snuck into the dark house, she ran upstairs to her room. After she set her bag down, she kicked off her shoes, changed into her PJ's and fell down on to her bed. After staring at her ceiling for what seemed like hours, she glanced at her clock radio; 2:16 am. Giving up on sleep, she reached over her head, grabbed her journal and began to write.

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and stood on the edge of it. The well house was black. The only light that could be seen was a thin line of starlight that shined through the crack of the slightly open door. He jumped down from his perch and slid it aside, letting the rest stars bathe him in sparkling light. He raced up to Kagome's home, jumping into the tree that stood outside her window and gave him the perfect view of inside. The lamp on her desk gave of a dull gleam and he could see she was already asleep. Being careful not to make much noise, he bounded on to her roof and slowly slid her window back. Her scent wafted into his nose and he sighed in pleasure. Stepping on to her soft carpet, he closed her window. He stared around her familiar, warm room.

Once he took in the calmness which surrounded him, he glanced at the reason he had come back there. Kagome lay snuggled in her sheets, her hair ruffled and frizzy. He walked over and pulled a lock of raven hair from her face. One arm was thrown behind her head while the other held a pen with some kind of book nestled under her elbow. He could see her writing and curiosity got the best of him. He gently lifted her arm and pulled the book free. He sucked in a breath when she stirred but sighed in relief when she turned over. He sat down against her bed and began to read over the pages.

November 14, 2:18 am

I came back tonight, figured I might try to catch up on some school. My grades have dropped some … okay, I lied. I didn't come back because of school. I followed Inuyasha when he went to see Kikyo. I don't know why I do, but I always want to make sure nothing happens to him. I know I should be happy for them but … I just can't be. The way he held her, I always wish that was me in his arms, kissing him. I regret how jealous I get when I see them together. Maybe I should just stop caring. I'm nothing but a replacement. He looks at me but he sees her. I wish he could just see me. I told him I would always stay by his side, but … how much more can a girl take? I love him. Am I stupid? Kami help me I love him!

He looked at the tear drops which had hit the page, making the blue ink run. Then he glanced back at her. Had he put her in this much pain by seeing Kikyo? He desperately wanted to wake her and tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't. He knew she had seen everything that had went on between him and Kikyo that night and knew that she probably wouldn't want to talk to him.

He decided to let her sleep. After placing the journal back under her arm, he cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her soft, pink lips. He grinned when she smiled in her sleep. He stood up and headed back toward the window. With one last look at the woman he loved, he exited her room and slid the door shut.

The air outside was cool, but polluted. He had no idea how anyone could live here. He climbed to the top of the roof and watched as the things Kagome called "Cars" zoomed by on the road. Folding his hands behind his head, he leaned back and listened to the hustle and business of her time. He liked his time better, though hers was okay.

His thoughts drifted back to when they first met. He had seen glimpses of her naked once or twice, but those were only "glimpses". He wanted to see more of her, to show her how much he loved her, physically. He dreamed of having a family with her, her belly round with his pups, being his mate. Would she want to have a family … or even be his mate? To be joined to him for life. A million questions flew through his head at once.

The inner demon inside of him wanted her, he could tell. The word "Mate." would play in his mind over and over. He made up his mind that soon, when he she was ready he would ask her to be his mate. Just the thought of it made his heart flutter. Finally letting sleep overtake him, he dreamt of her.

Kagome scrunched her eyes and squinted awake when the sun shined into her room. It was Saturday; the weekend, and 7:00 am. Why on earth was she waking up so early? She guessed it was sort of a habit know, because she woke up early in the feudal era every morning. When she realized Inuyasha had not come to get her, her happiness was gone.

"Guess he's with Kikyo." She mumbled as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

She yawned and wiggled her feet into the Pikachu slippers Sota had got her for Christmas last year. She had to admit, they were adorable. The boy was going through a hardcore Pokémon phase, he had everything imaginable. The cards, video games, the action figures, clothes, the bed spread; he could almost open his own museum. She laughed at the thought and headed downstairs to see what her mom was cooking for breakfast. Buyo rubbed at legs when she entered the kitchen, only to be greeted by her mom's smiling face.

"Hi dear, I didn't hear you come home last night. Everything okay?" she asked as her daughter sat down at the table.

"Fine Mom, I just thought i 'de come home for a day or two. I might go to the mall with my friends today if they aren't busy or just go by myself if they are. That okay?" Kagome asked as a plate of eggs and sausage was placed in front of her.

"Sure honey." Her mother answered.

Inuyasha listened to their conversation with tuned ears. What was a mall?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 3

Kagome rummaged through her closet for an outfit to wear. She had actually forgotten what new clothes she had bought last time she went shopping. Deciding on a pair of faded blue jeans, a light pink blouse and padded flip-flops, she set everything out on her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. While she rinsed the suds from her hair, she thought about her friends. They would probably just annoy her about dating Hojo and she really didn't want to hear about it. If they all liked him so much, why didn't one of them date him? The boy was nice, but he was too nice for her taste.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked back into her room, wearing only a towel. He watched as she untied it and let it fall to the ground, pooling around her feet. He felt blush cover his face as he saw … well, everything; from her full breasts to her more intimate area. He watched as she dressed into clothes he had never seen her wear before; she looked beautiful. Why didn't she wear those all the time? He ducked away as she walked to her table by the window to retrieve her hair brush.

When she finally got her hair the way she wanted it, she tossed her brush on her pillow and stood up. She grabbed her compact mirror and looked over her face. She had a little tan from being out in the sun constantly bur it looked fine. After quickly applying some makeup, she snatched her purse from her dresser and hurried downstairs. Sota sat on the couch with his eyes fixed on a new video game he bought while her mom was looking through and address book.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Kagome called from the kitchen.

Her mother nodded as she placed her reading glasses on her face. "Okay honey, be careful."

She didn't reply but walked out into the crisp morning air. Birds chirped their songs as she walked past the well house. She took one last glance at it and began her decent down the long flight of stairs which led up to her family's shrine. The streets were crowded and busy, filled with people going in both directions. Seeing it would probably take forever to get through the mob, she made a quick turn left on the back street she used to take to save time getting to school. She saw a few people she recognized, but none of them greeted her as she made her way past.

High above the streets, Inuyasha kept up with her slow pace easily, leaping from building to building. If he lost sight of her at any time, he would just follow her sweet scent until he found her. "C'mon Kagome, just hurry up and come back to me…" He murmured as she suddenly stopped. She looked around of a moment or so and headed into a shop that smelled rich and warm. He hid himself well as he waited for her to return.

As Kagome walked into the local coffee shop, she inhaled the sudden smells of spices and sweets. The boy who was working behind the counter smiled at her as he put a jar of cookies beside the cash register. He was very familiar but she couldn't think of who he was.

"Hi Miss, can I help you?" he asked in a very husky voice.

She nodded as she let his features sink in. "Yeah, I'll take a Summer Cinnamon Chai please. Don't' I know you from somewhere?"

He gave her pleasant smile, showing his perfect teeth. "Yeah, I'm Hiromatsu Itanko. I sit behind you in Geometry, though I don't think we ever talked to each other."

"Oh … well I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Hiromatsu." She said holding out her hand.

He clasped it and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you as well Kagome, I like to be called Hiro. It's much easier."

"Oh … okay, sorry." She said with an apologetic glance.

He laughed and let her hand free. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't know."

She shrugged as she pulled some singles from her purse. "It's just a habit."

He set her coffee on the counter and took the pay from her hand. "Well, see you around Kagome."

"Bye Hiro." She called over her shoulder as she walked back out on the street. Deciding the mall would be too packed to deal with she hit the small boutiques instead. After that, she stopped by the mini mart to pick up a few things. After she went through the checkout line, she played the items over in her head; some candy for Shippo, a few packets of tea for Miroku, a bag of lemon cake creams for Sango, a can of wet cat food for Kirara and … some Ramen cups for Inuyasha.

Finishing around Noon, her arms loaded with shopping bags, she hurried back the way she came. As she walked, big, black clouds began to cover the sky overhead. It didn't rain, but she knew it was coming. She walked as fast as she could up the shrine steps and before she could react, rain began to pour down.

"Dammit! Perfect!" She growled as she was met with the front door. Sliding open the door in a jerking push, she ran inside and threw her bags on to the couch. Little water droplets splattered the tile floor as she hurried to close all the widows. Where was her mother? The house was empty. Seeing a note on the refrigerator, she ripped it from its magnet, which clattered to the floor.

Dear Kagome,

I've gone to take Sota to his friend's house for a birthday sleepover across town. Sorry we couldn't spend more time with you before you went back to the feudal era dear.

XOXO, Mom

P.S. – Tell Inuyasha "Hello!" for us!

She stared at the note for a few seconds, crumpled it up and tossed into the trash can. Figuring she'd better take a shower and head back, she headed toward the stairs.

"Kagome…" came a voice from behind her.

She sighed and turned to see Inuyasha behind her, his Fire Rat soaked from the rain. "Inuyasha..."

Cliffhanger! I'm such an evil person. MWAHAHAHA! Lol. Please send me reviews, they are greatly wanted! There will a lemon in the next chapter or so. Love you all! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha watched her as she squeezed water from her hair and cleared her throat. "You didn't have to come get me. I was going to go back later."

"Kagome … are you mad at me?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

She shook her head but her voice held strong jealousy. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? I'm fine."

"Kagome… did you see me with Kikyo?" he asked.

She sighed with irritation. "Yeah, like I do every other night. I've kind of stopped caring. If you want to go and be with Kikyo, I won't stop you."

"Kagome … I..." he stuttered as she pulled wet strands of hair from her face.

"I'm going up to take a shower. There's some towels in the hallway closet; dry off." She said glumly.

"No, I want …" he said but she cut him off.

"I know, you want me to be at your side, but I don't know if I can anymore." She said.

"I want to …" he said with panic in his voice.

She rounded on him, her wet hair smacking her in the face. "What Inuyasha? Spit it out!"

Instead of answering her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body. As she demanded he let go, he held her neck and crushed his lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise but slowly kissed him back. His lips were firm, but soft and warm. He didn't kiss her like he wanted to; he wanted her to feel safe. They broke apart for air and he cupped her cheeks as he spoke.

"I want to be with you Kagome. I … I love you." He said with his voice filled with compassion.

Did she hear that right? He loved her? "W… what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha made her look at him. "Didn't you hear me stupid? I love you, Kikyo's gone. I did love her, but she was my past."

"I'm not stupid …and I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes.

He kissed her again, but deeper than before. She felt her cheeks burn as he parted her lips with his own and she could his hot breath in her mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking to enter. He ran his tongue over the sensitive roof of her mouth. She sighed and tangled her fingers in his silky, soaking wet hair. She pulled away and snuggled her head into his chest. He rested his cheek on her head, encircled his arms around her and lifted her up into his grasp.

She laughed when his stomach growled. "Hungry?"

He gave her a sheepish, sideways grin. "Yeah."

"Here, I'll make some Ramen. You can go watch T.V. if you want." She said over her shoulder as rummaged through the dripping shopping bags.

His ears twitched with wonder. "The moving picture box thing?"

"Yep, just watch whatever you want." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

As the water on the stove came to a boil, Kagome peeked into the living room to see what he was watching. The anger and jealously that she had felt toward him had vanished when he had kissed her. The way he looked at her … held her… She felt warm blush cover her cheeks as she poured the required amount of water into the two bowls on the counter. The vegetables and meat flakes swirled around as they absorbed the water. The sweet smell of Ramen drifted through the house and eventually hit Inuyasha's nose. He followed the smell of it into the kitchen and was met with Kagome, who held out a bowl to him with a smile. They sat on the couch, eating in silence. They would look at each other every few moments, only to blush and look away.

Kagome sighed when she finished her portion and smiled to herself before she spoke. "Inuyasha … is it okay if we stay her tonight? We can head back in the morning."

"Yeah … it's getting dark anyway." He said as she stood up she stood up and tried to finger brush the knots from her damp hair.

"Ugh … my hair's a rat's nest." She groaned. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me if you want."

He watched as she walked to the stairs and resisted the urge to follow her. Not being able to control himself he raced up the stairs just as the door to the bathroom in the hallway clicked shut. He tuned his ears and listened as she got undressed and heard the water start.

He had a bad memory in that bathroom. Kagome had been studying to power up for battling the "entrance exam" demon she told him about. He sat on her bed and watched her as she read books and scribbled on sheets of paper of hours. When he finally grew annoyed with waiting for her, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. When she couldn't take his staring anymore, she called her brother Sota into her room and instructed him to keep the half demon occupied until she was done. The kid dragged him to what he called the "tub" and that led to him barging naked into Kagome's room, suds foaming in his hair. When she caught a full glimpse of the front of him, she shrieked and started to throw things at him. He didn't know why she was mad at him; it was her brother's fault for making the water so damn hot.

His thoughts drifted back to the present and he put his ear up to the door. Being careful not to make any noise, he twisted the door handle open and peeked inside. It was blurry from the steam of the shower, but he could see her behind the thin plastic of the shower curtain. Her eyes were shut as she rinsed her hair, sighing at how the water soothed her. He blushed as his eyes wondered lower to her chest then to her… her body was flawless. Not wanting her to see him, he backed out and shut the door behind him. Trying to regain his composure, he snuck upstairs to her room to wait.

A few minutes later, Kagome entered her room in her pajamas, brushing knots from her hair. Inuyasha sat up against her bed like usual, his golden eyes watching her with an expression she couldn't read.

"You okay Inuyasha?" she asked.

He tilted his face the other way in attempt to hide his red cheeks. "Keh, I'm fine."

She shrugged and switched of her lamp on her desk. The moon, being the only source of light, shined into her room like a spotlight. She sat down on her bed and glanced at Inuyasha, who sat in front of her bed like any other night.

"That floor has to be uncomfortable. Come up here with me." She said.

He looked at her and felt his face felt hot again. "Umm … s-sure."

She scooted over so he could fit and lay down. Covering Inuyasha and herself with her blanket, she snuggled close to him and yawned. "Goodnight Inuyasha, I love you."

He hesitated at first, but he pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I love you too Kagome." He whispered in her ear. As he watched her fall asleep, he had made up his mind; he would ask her to be his mate when they got back to the feudal era. The sound of her gentle breathing and her sweet scent slowly made him fall asleep, feeling more peaceful than he had ever had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha's peaceful breathing. When she tried to stretch, she found she couldn't move. She felt her face turn hot when she felt his arm wrapped around her chest. Being careful not to wake him, she twisted around in his arms so she could see his face. He wore the calmest expression she had ever seen. His ears flicked in the cutest way and she couldn't help but giggle. Instead of sitting up, she cuddled back into his warm grasp and sighed. A few moments later, he let her go and stretched.

"Why did you move? I was comfortable." She complained with a smile.

He blushed when he realized the way he had been holding her. "Uhhh … sorry."

He relaxed a little when she kissed him. "Good morning by the way."

All of his nerves were gone as he gathered her in his arms. "Morning."

"Well, what do you say we pack up my bag and head back?" she said with a yawn.

"Do you want to spend any more time here with your family?" he asked.

She shook her head sighed. "I've only been home two days and I already miss the feudal era. Coming back here is nice, but I love the trees, fresh grass … you can't find a lush area like that here. Plus … I want to spend more time with you."

"Kagome …" he said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"You can go down stairs if you want, I'm getting dressed." She said as she made her way to her closet.

The half demon sighed and stood up from her bed. Giving her a light kiss on her lips as he walked toward the door, he nuzzled her cheek. She giggled and turned back to her closet. Giving the body that would soon be his one last look, he left her room. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Kagome's cat, Buyo, cleaning himself beside the front door. Seeing opportunity to entertain himself for a few minutes, he picked the feline up by the front paws and swung him from side to side.

"Hahaha … stupid cat." He laughed with an amused smirk on his face.

He didn't realize the cat had grown irritated. While his tormenter wasn't looking, Buyo swiped Inuyasha across the chin, leaving three long claw marks on his skin. The half demon hissed in pain and released the cat, which fled into the kitchen with his tail on end.

"Damn cat, come back here!" he growled.

As he was about to chase his attacker, Kagome walked down the steps with a cheeky smile. "Inuyasha, you know, you kind of deserved that."

"Feh, whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes.

She paid no attention to the scowl on his face as she pulled her bag on to her shoulders. Its weight made her stumble and fall backwards. Before she could hit the floor, Inuyasha dove forward and caught her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away with embarrassment. Inuyasha smiled at her; she was so damn cute when she blushed.

"You okay Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded as he set her back on her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Clumsy." He teased while she tried to hide her face.

She hit him playfully in the chest and kissed his lips. "I am not! C'mon, I want to leave."

"Here, let me carry the bag." He said.

She handed it over without arguing and watched him sling it over his shoulder. She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, where Buyo was washing his face. Inuyasha glared at the feline as Kagome wrote a note for her family and left it posted to the refrigerator. Buyo hissed and lashed out with one paw, showing his teeth at the half demon. Kagome laughed when she turned to find Inuyasha on the ground next to Buyo, growling at the cat.

"Inuyasha, stop antagonizing Buyo; you're gonna give him a heart attack." She said, rolling her eyes.

The hanyou was about to follow her as she headed for the door, but looked back to the counter where the note she had left her family sat. He picked it up and read over her beautiful writing.

"Hi Mom, tell Sota and gramps I love them. Be back soon! Love, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked back to where his love was, kneeling on the ground next to Buyo, scratching his ears. "Am I taking her from her family? Is she neglecting her life her to be with me?" he thought.

Kagome stood up and smiled at him. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah." He said as he shook his head clear.

He blushed suddenly when she reached out and took his hand. Her hand felt so soft and fragile in his. When she began to walk with him, he squeezed her hand and sighed. Once they had left the house, he felt the warm sun on his skin. Birds tweeted and flew around the shrine yard, singing sweet songs. He always had hated birds; he found them so annoying, but nothing could seem to bother him at that moment. All that mattered to him was the amazing girl at his side. She led the way to the well house, slid back the wooden doors and stepped inside. The well looked the same as it always was; quiet and dark.

She stepped down the steps and looked over the edge into its black inside. To a human eye, it would look like nothing more than a normal well, but to Kagome it was the gateway to her home. Just to think; she would never have met Inuyasha if Sota hadn't asked her to help find Buyo those two years ago.

Inuyasha leapt on to the edge and picked Kagome up with him. "Ready?" he asked.

She laid her head on his chest and smiled up at him. "Yep, let's go!"

He held on to her tight and jumped. Blue, warm, sparkling light surrounded them as the transcended time.

She felt so safe and wanted in his arms and wanted to see more of him. When he saw her looking at him with lust in her eyes, she looked away, blush covering her cheeks. He could smell her desire, her body fuming for his. He told himself that he would make her his mate when they got back to the feudal era, when she was ready to become his. Kagome looked up at his face and smiled as the blue light around them faded. She could smell damp dirt and flowers as he put her down. She looked at him in confusion but squeaked when he pulled her to him. One hand held her neck firmly while the other wound around her waist. He laughed at her expression and connected his mouth with hers. The kiss was brief, but it was passionate and fierce.

He pulled away and gave her a grin. "C'mon." He got a firm grip on her waist and jumped up in to the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and she smiled when he pulled her into his arms. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, but this kiss wait wasn't like before; it was more urgent. He held her to him tightly, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip. She heard him growl and but didn't pay attention to it.

Inuyasha could hear the voice of the demon in him inside his head. "Take her, take her now." The voice played over and over in his head and he could feel his demon blood taking over. "Take her! Make her mate!"

Kagome felt his hand wonder around her body. She blushed when his fingers brushed over her … She pulled back to look at him and gasped when she saw that jagged, purple scars had appeared on his cheeks and his eyes had turned from their beautiful honey gold to a cold blood red with icy blue irises. Sharp fangs protruded from him mouth, gleaming as he smiled. Kagome suddenly felt scared. Not for herself, but for the half demon in front of her.

"Inuyasha … are you alright?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face.

He seductively down at her. "Want mate."

She gasped when his hands reached for her chest, pulling her shirt up and cupping her breast with his palm. She blushed and tried to move, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Inuyasha, you're not yourself. Look at me." She said, taking his face in her hands.

He growled in pain and nipped at her neck. "Mate."

"Inuyasha, sit!" she said as he reached below her skirt again.

His necklace glowed and he plummeted to the ground. His face met the dirt and he cried in pain. Swearing and coughing up dirt, he glanced up at her in anger. "What the hell was that for Kagome?" He stopped when she saw her clothes. "Kagome … did I … do that?"

"Inuyasha, it's okay. It's just, you were in demon form." She said, kneeling down next to him.

"It's not okay! I could have hurt you!" He got to his feet and clenched his fists. "I'm sorry Kagome." Before she could stop him, he sped off into the trees.

"Inuyasha, wait!" she yelled. He looked so … scared. His eyes had changed, but they held deep lust for her. She actually didn't mind the way he had touched her; it felt amazing. He did call her his "Mate". Did his demon side really want her? Without thinking it over, she picked up her bag and put it over her shoulders. Trying to find her footing because of its weight, she hurried as fast as she could toward Keade's village.

The wind buffeted her face and the sun shone brightly on her skin. As she got closer to the village, the forest got thicker. She finally was able to push her way through the bushes and she was met with the Sacred Tree. Over the two years since she had freed Inuyasha from it, vines had grown over the spot where he had slept. She dropped the bag at her feet and walked up the roots to lean against its bark. She could almost feel his presence there; she felt so at peace. All of her problems didn't seem important at that very moment. She meant to close her eyes only for a second but without knowing it, she fell asleep.

Inuyasha ran past the village and to the mountains in the east. He bounded into the rocks, his demon side on edge. It was angry because he had not mated with Kagome. He had wanted to, but he couldn't control himself. He ran for what seemed like forever until he was met with a waterfall. He jumped closer to it and inched behind the curtain of water to the cave that was concealed by it. He had found it when he was a child and used it to hide from demons. Walking far enough back to where the only sounds he could here were the rush of the water and his own thoughts, he sat at in the darkness and stared into the cool, blue water.

"Dammit!" he yelled, punching the stone ground below him until his knuckle was bloody and broken. "I'm such a fucking idiot! I can't believe I was so damn stupid!"

"Why did you not take mate while you had chance?" his demon side argued.

He clutched his head and growled. "Shut up! You're the reason I'm here!"

"Mate wanted to become ours. I could smell it!" the voice said.

"Get out of my head!" Inuyasha yelled, digging his claws into his skin. He could smell his own blood and looked at his red stained nails. His hand throbbed but he paid no attention to the pain. He growled in frustration when he felt hot tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry Kagome …"

Kagome awoke to the sound of crickets. The sun was gone and the moon shined brightly through the branches. How long had she been asleep? She got up shakily and stumbled down the roots. She flicked the fallen leaves off of her bag and picked it up in a hurry. A million thoughts flew through her head as she ran down the path to the village. Where was Inuyasha? Was he alright?

Villagers stared at her with curiosity as she stopped, out of breath, in front of Keade's hut. She pulled back the hut flap to find the old woman pouring soup into bowls for Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who were all gathered around the fire. Kirara sat curled up in the corner in a pile of hay.

She tried to catch her breath before she spoke. "Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

Keade was the first one to speak. "No child, we thought he was with you in your time."

"He ran off when we … I have to go find him." she said, grabbing her arrows from the far wall she had left there.

"We'll go with you Kagome." Sango said, getting up to get Hiraikotsu, which rested against the wall.

"No! I'll be fine by myself." She insisted, urgency in her voice. "Can you guys stay here in case he comes back?"

"Kagome, you can't just …" Miroku said but quieted when the demon slayer shot him a glare.

"Okay Kagome, if you say so." Sango said, sitting down where she was before. Miroku stared at her as if she was insane.

"Thank you." She said, giving her friend a grateful glance. Without waiting for a reply, she exited the hut.

Miroku set his soup on the floor and stared at her. "Sango, what are you thinking? We have to follow her!"

As he was about to stand, she glared at him. "Sit down Miroku. Kagome can handle herself just fine."

He was silent after that. Kagome seemed pretty upset. Sango knew that whatever must have gone between those two, it was none of their business.

Kagome picked up her bag and looked toward the mountains. A few villagers had said they had seen him heading to them. "Inuyasha, I'm coming to find you. I love you … please be okay."

A/N: I have to say, this is my best chapter yet! Tell me your thoughts; did you love it, hate it (I hope not), Please send me reviews! I love you guys! XD I will update as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome pushed her way through the thick forest. It was dark, so she had pulled her flash light out and clicked it on. Where could Inuyasha have gone? She just hoped, wherever he was, he was safe. He hadn't run away from her before. She just wanted him to be back in her arms where she could comfort him, let him know it was alright. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

She made her way past the mountain crags but stopped. An odd urge made her freeze in place and stare up at the high peaks of the rocks. She heard the oddest sound coming from them; running water. Curiosity getting the better of her, she backed up and looked for a spot to climb. Getting a firm foot hold in the nearest reach, she hoisted herself slowly up. Her bag made it difficult to keep her balance, but she adjusted it on her shoulders and kept climbing. When she reached the top of the first rock, she tried to catch her breath as she looked around.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, its Kagome. Where are you?" she called.

When she didn't hear his voice call back to her, she headed off in the direction of the water sound. As she went further into the rocks, she could hear frogs and bugs buzzed around her face. As she swatted them away, she smiled in satisfaction when she spotted a tiny gurgling stream running from higher up the rocks. Since the ground was much smoother, she trekked on and soon the stream got thicker. She spotted herbs and flowers Keade had showed her that only grew where there was a lot of water. Some for aches and pains, infections, fevers, sickness; everything she could think of. She made a note to come up here whenever the village had a low amount of crops because of dry summers, but herb gathering wasn't her top priority, Inuyasha was. Ignoring the urge to stop and pick some, she shook her head free of thoughts and kept walking.

She stopped and confusion washed over her when she came to a cliff, where water disappeared into darkness. Leaning over the edge and shining her flashlight down, she saw the water cascaded down from the edge into a dark pool.

She mentally slapped herself for not knowing what it was in the first place; a waterfall. "Okay, that's great. How do I get down?" she said aloud.

She noticed a muddy slope that led right down to the front of the pool. Swallowing her fear, she dug her feet into the dirt to steady her balance and slid down the drop. Little pebbles fell from where she placed her feet and clunked into the pool, making light plunking sounds.

She gulped and laughed nervously. "I'm not scared, this is fun."

When she finally made it to the bottom and could touch solid ground, she lost her footing a stumbled. Catching her fall with her hands, she cried in pain as they skid across the hard stone. Feeling the sharp shards dig into her palms, she fell on to her side, clutched her hands to her chest and bit back a scream. When she pulled her hands away to look at them, she saw they were raw and caked with blood and dirt. She pulled her bag from her shoulders and opened the front pocket. Grabbing some gauze and medical tap, she pushed herself to her feet and walked to the water's edge. Kneeling down and setting the supplies off to the side, she pulled up her sleeves and gently dunked her hands into the water.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts!" she said as they burned. After a few moments, the pain stopped and she could see the red haze of her blood as it tainted the water. Shaking them dry and then wiping them on her shirt, she quickly wrapped them in the gauze and taped them tight. She sighed and examined her work. Well it wasn't the finest patching job in the world, but it worked.

"Ugh … I look like a Mummy." She said with annoyance.

Trying to regain feeling in her hands, she looked around. The waterfall sprayed her with mist, but it felt soothing. She stood there and enjoyed it for a moment and soon her face felt like it too had been dunked in the water.

Coming back to her senses, she examined where she was. She looked closer and saw that the wall of water blocked the entrance to what looked like a cave. Gathering all the energy she had left, she walked behind it and inched her way along the back wall, which was only a foot or so wide. She shined her flash light inside first before hoping on to the rock that led inside. Wiping moisture from her face, she set her bag down and found the cave was dimly lit. Toward the center of the cave, a small fire burned brightly, giving off a warm, welcoming feeling. Other than the only source of light and some fish roasting over it, the cave seemed to be empty.

"Hello? Anybody here?" she called. She froze when she heard a noise behind her.

"Kagome?" asked a voice she loved to hear.

She turned to find Inuyasha, staring at her with a mixture of happiness and pain in his eyes. "Inuyasha, I found you."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning away from her.

"Inuyasha, I'm not mad about what happened. Let me help you." She said in a gentle voice.

"No, I'll hurt you." He said as she touched the side of his face.

She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks at his words. "You could never hurt me. I want you to trust me. Inuyasha, I love you … please don't push me away."

He didn't reply but pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair, drinking in her sweet scent. He then held her neck and locked his lips with hers. As he pulled away, he bought her forehead to his and sighed. It wasn't until a few moments later he noticed her hands.

"Kagome, what happened to your hands?" he asked, taking them in his own.

"Oh … it's nothing, I'm okay." She assured him, blush covering her face in embarrassment.

Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her again. This kiss wasn't passionate and gentle like the ones before it; it was deep and filled with want. His hands roamed free along her waist and up her back, making her shiver.

He cupped her face with his hands and swallowed his pride for what he was about to ask her. "Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" she asked as his face turned red.

"Will … will you be my mate?" he asked. Expecting her to say no, he closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will." She said, more tears pouring down her face.

He smile at her and connected his mouth with hers, wanting nothing more than to take her and make sure this night was filled with more pleasure than she could ever know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's as she wrapped her arms around him, letting her hands traveling up his back. He did the same, holding her to him tightly. His heart sped and his demon side demanded to be let out. Inuyasha fought against it; he wanted Kagome to feel safe. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and sighed. His kiss almost made her go weak at the knees and she had to cling to his neck to keep from falling. Keeping his lips attached to hers, he scooped her up into his arms and brought her closer to the fire. She was shaking and a few drops of mist lingered on her face.

Letting her go a moment, he examined her body and slowly un-did the top of his kimono. He spread it out on the cave floor and then approached her. Taking her hand, he sat and pulled her down next to him. Not giving her any warning, he kissed her hungrily, earning a startled squeak from her. His hand held her neck as she returned his passion. As the kiss deepened, they somehow fell backwards to where he hovered over her. Feeling his demon pulse within him, he tilted her head to the side and gently sucked and nipped at her neck. She sighed beneath him as his fangs grazed over her flesh. She brought her hands to his chest and slipped them inside his white under-shirt, feeling his muscled chest beneath her fingertips. As he nuzzled her face, she found the edges of the garment and pulled it off his shoulders. His chest was covered in pink scars from battles. The most noticeable one, which was on his stomach, was slightly brighter than the others. She remembered it how he got it. It was during that confrontation with Sesshomaru, when he had forced his clawed hand through Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha moaned as he felt himself grow hard above her. "Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" she said as he brought his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?"

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked with as much restrain as he could.

She nodded and felt his hands slip up her waist and catch the hem of her uniform and bring it up over her head. He threw it aside and stared at her chest. Her breasts where covered in some kind of weird blue fabric, but it shaped them perfectly. He let his hands rest on it and he found the cloth was soft and lacey. It looked like it was fragile and didn't seem to come off easily like her shirt had.

She looked to his face when he growled. "Inuyasha?"

"How do you get this damn thing off?" he asked in frustration.

She laughed and slowly sat up. "Here." She said and slowly brought his hands around to her back and placed them on the hooks that held her bra in place. She helped him undo the clasps and held it as it came free. He looked at her as she leaned back and put her arms over herself, deep blush covering her cheeks.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

She gulped and blushed even harder. "I … um … I guess I'm a little …"

"Nervous?" he finished.

She nodded and her bangs covered her eyes. "You probably think I'm an idiot."

He pulled the strands of hair from her face. "Why would you think that? You're not an idiot."

She looked up at him and sighed. "I don't want you to think I don't want to do this, because I do … more than anything."

He smiled and ran his hand down her shoulder. "It's okay, just relax."

She sighed and let him remove the bra from her chest. She shivered as he moved his lips up her stomach and across her left breast. His tongue traced over her flesh and stopped at her nipple. Giving her a warm, seductive glance, he took it in his mouth and gently sucked. She gasped and her back arched beneath him. Pleased by her reaction, he nipped at the now red flesh, his fangs grazing over her skin.

"Inuyasha …" she whimpered as he switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention. Her eyes widened when she felt his erect member against her leg, hard inside his pants.

He pulled away from her and his eyes rested on her skirt. Before he could ask, she nodded for him to do so. She flinched as he ran his hands up her thighs and to her hips. In a gentle motion, he pulled it down her waist and all the way down to her ankles. He threw it aside and stared at what she called "panties". They were blue also, the same shade as the bra. He could see the wetness of her arousal and could smell the hot scent. Damn he wanted to take her … be inside her.

She squirmed beneath him, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She reached up and brought has hands to edge of the garment and tried to help him pull them down, but he stopped. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kagome, are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled at him and kissed at his neck. "Yes Inuyasha, I am." To ensure him, she began to untie his pants. "I want you."

He didn't reply but pulled her underwear the rest of the way down. The smell of her hit him and he growled as his demon fought to be freed. Before she could release him from his clothes as well, he stopped her and wound her arms around his waist. As she was about to speak, she silenced his mouth with hers and his hand wandered lower. She gasped out as she felt his fingers explore her folds, rubbing at a slow pace.

"Inu … Inuyasha." She gasped as he pushed his fingers into her. Her hips rose up against his hand, demanding he touch her more. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, each time his hand messaging the inside of her clit.

After a few moments, he removed his fingers from her and brought them to his lips, licking her sweet juices from them. "Kagome … you taste so good." He murmured.

She tried to calm her ragged breathing and cupped his cheek with her palm. "Inuyasha … please, I want you to take me. Make me your mate … in body and soul."

He watched a she began to undo the knot of the barrier that was keeping him from her. Once they tie was loose, he pulled himself free of them and was naked before her. She gasped at his size; he was huge! She wondered how he was going to fit. Seeing her astonished expression boosted his pride and he smiled down at her. He parted her legs with his hands and leaned positioned himself between them, resting his weight on his elbows. She could feel him press at her entrance, but he didn't enter her. A look of uncertainty crossed his face.

"Kagome, if you're in too much pain, tell me. Please … I don't want to hurt you." He said in a serious tone.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I'll be fine; it's supposed to hurt for the first time." She assured him. Her mother had informed her about sex years ago and so had most of her friends. Some of them had already had sex with their boyfriends and told her it was sort of painful, but afterwards it changed. She didn't know if the pain would be worse since Inuyasha wasn't entirely human.

"Forgive me." He said as he locked his mouth with hers and pushed inside her roughly, breaking her virginity barrier.

She let out a scream that was muffled by his lips and leaned her head into his shoulder; the pain was unbearable. She could feel him inside her, stretching her to a way she never thought possible. She scrunched her eyes and groaned into his neck.

He licked at her face and nuzzled her throat, trying to soothe her. He just held still and waited until her body adjusted to his size. "Shhhh … it's okay."

When she nodded for him to continue, he slowly began to move in and out of her. She held on to his neck and her body accepted him. Her stinging pain soon turned into a warm, tingling sensation and she gasped. Her body soon was keeping rhythm with his, urging him deeper into her.

"Ka …gome." He growled as her walls convulsed around him. He could feel his dick wanting release, but he was determined not to cum before her. He wanted her to scream his name.

"Inuyasha … ah." She moaned as his thrusts quickened. She could feel pressure building up in her stomach, threatening to explode.

The voice of the demon inside Inuyasha's head spoke. "Want Mate, let me claim her." He demanded. Knowing he could not hold back his urges any longer, he let his demon take what he wanted. He knew she was close and wanted to make sure she knew who was dominate.

"Inuyasha … I'm going to …" she didn't get a chance to finish before she heard a deep, threating growl above her. She froze when she saw his eyes had turned into the same blood red as before and jagged purple scars had appeared on his cheeks; his demon side. "Inuyasha?"

His fangs clicked as he spoke. "Mate will take me. I will make mine."

That was all he said as he stood up with himself still inside her and carried her away from the light of the flames. Bracing her body against the stone wall of the cave, he pulled her legs around his waist, forcing his member farther down into her. She gasped as he began to thrust into her again, but at a much higher speed. He needed to release, for his seed to fill her … for her to carry his pup. Feeling that she was weakening, his clawed hands reached down a cupped her ass.

Still thrusting into in the same frantic rhythm, he held her neck to where she was in his gaze. "Mate, cum for me."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, holding back tears. The pain was still there, but it was numb and covered by pleasure. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, leaving little red, crescent moons in his skin. She would apologize for that later, but he didn't seem to notice. She felt herself constrict around him and the pleasure she had been keeping burst.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as an orgasm rippled through her body, making her toes curl.

He held her as she shook from her release, happy he could bring her so much pleasure. As she calmed and gasped into his shoulder, he thrust into again. With a growl he burst into her, his seed coating the inside of her womb. Bending her neck to the side, he hissed and bit down hard into her flesh, tasting her blood on his lips. He could smell her tears and retracted his fangs. She was forever his now. Not even time could tear them apart.

Licking the wound clean, he pulled himself out of her and carried her over to where he had put his kimono. Setting her down easy on her back, he cradled her in his arms and licked her sweaty face. When she did not react to his touch, he whined and nosed her cheek, preying his mating had not been too much for her body to handle. To his relief, chocolate brown eyes opened to slits and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay Inuyasha." she said in strained voice. "I'm just tired."

He knew she was exhausted and needed to sleep. Being gentle as he possibly could, he turned her over so she was facing his chest. She snuggled closer to his warmth and sighed. Feeling around to find his hand, she entangled her sweaty fingers with his own and kissed his throat.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She murmured with a smile and a yawn.

He grinned at her and rested his chin on her head. "I love Mate too."

He let his tongue wander over her mate mark, knowing the action calmed her. The roar of the waterfall was the only thing they heard as sleep claimed them both.

(A:N- Phew that was a lot of typing! Send me REVEIWS, they are always appreciated! I will update as soon as I can! Bye! XD)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning came and cut up sunlight streamed through the waterfall. Kagome opened her eyes as it shined in to her face. When she tried to sit up, she noticed Inuyasha's arm was wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her face reddened when she felt his naked body molded to hers. His chest was up against her back and she could feel the length of him resting at her leg. She shivered and gently unwound his arm. He growled and released her, rolling over toward the wall of the cave. She laughed at his peaceful face and slowly stood up.

As she did, she winced at the stiffness that filled her body. Pain erupted near her stomach and around her lower back. Her legs and arms had a strong ache in them; it felt like she had just run miles on her school's track. When she lifted her arms up, she felt a few things crack, but it felt good. As she let them drop to her side, her shoulder burned and throbbed. She remembered what had happened and tip toed to her bag and pulled her compact mirror from it. She stared into it and saw deep teeth marks on the side of her neck. The skin around it was red and swollen, but it didn't hurt too much, unless she touched it. Seeing he was still asleep, she grabbed her bag and headed for the cave entrance.

She was greeted with the sound of birds as she came out from behind the waterfall. The cool rock of the ground felt good beneath her feet as he made her way to the pool that the endless amount of water flowed to. The surface was blue and clear, she could see the bottom where a few fish lingered. Setting her bag down away from the water's edge, she sat down and eased herself into the cool depths. It was cold, but not freezing. She relaxed and let herself sink, up to her breasts. Lifting her hands from the water, she pulled the cloth free from them and examined her raw palms. When the air hit them, they burned. Taking a few deep breaths, she dove below the surface.

The pool was surprisingly deep a she swam toward its bottom. Minnows darted past her face and bubbles tickled her fingers. She dug her feet into pebbles at the bottom, wriggling her toes. Needing air, she kicked back up and wet hair from her eyes. She smiled and kicked her way back to where she could touch and waded to the shore. Her body felt a little strange, but she thought nothing of it. After she had squirted some shampoo into her hair, she turned her back from the cave and mixed the suds into her hair.

Inuyasha turned over and expected to feel his mate's warm body. When he felt nothing but air, he sat up and looked around the cave. He could smell the sweet scents of her bath soaps and could see the foam gathering near the edge of the pool. He smiled when he saw her clothes still scattered around the cave floor. Noticing he was still naked himself as well, he got up from the floor and walked to the sheet of water that hid the cave from the rest of the world. Easing himself into the cool water, he sunk beneath the surface and swam under the cascading barrier.

Kagome had her back turned to him, rinsing her hair. He let his eyes wonder from her shoulders down to the small of her back. A grin found its way on to his face as he slunk through the water toward her. Coming up and putting his arms around her, he watched as she jumped from surprise.

"You scared me." She said with a laugh.

"How do you feel?" he asked into her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and stared up at his face. "A little tired, but other than that, I feel great. Better than I have in a while."

"I'm glad." He said, licking her cheek. A low growl erupted from his chest when she ran her hands up his back. "Mhhmm … mate."

She laughed and pulled him with her to the water fall. "C'mon, I brought some Ramen."

She led under the falls and back into the warmth of the cave. After she made two cups of noodles, she handed him his and sat down beside him. They were both still naked so she would sneak looks at him and would blush when he caught her. She laughed as he inhaled his portion and soon after finished hers. As he licked his claws clean, her eyes could not help but wander to his chest and then lower. Getting an idea, she stood up and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, lay down for me." She said in a shy but determined voice.

His ears flicked in question but he did as she asked. He leaned back on to his kimono and watched her in confusion as she did the same. Letting her hand linger on his stomach, she brought the other up to his cheek.

"Kagome, what are you …" he said but she put two fingers to his lips.

"I want to return the pleasure you gave me last night." She said.

He wasn't sure what she meant until she moved so she was on top of him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and moved so she could feel him at her entrance. Giving him a nervous smile, she slowly slid herself down on to him.

He sucked in a breath and grabbed handfuls of his rob. "Ka … Kagome."

She slowly began to move her hips up to meet his, pursing her lips at the pleasure she felt. He placed her hands on her waist and helped her as she began a steady rhythm. Throwing her head back, she moaned and sighed. She leaned down and put her head on his shoulder, felling his hot breath on her neck. A shudder ran through him and he came. His mouth found her mate mark and he licked the wound, trying to calm his breathing.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered.

He let her fall to the side and pulled her to his chest, just holding her as she closed her eyes. He nuzzled her face in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent. He was about to turn and kiss her, but noticed her body was twitching and she was whimpering.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, fear gripping as he smelled her scent; it didn't smell normal. Her eyes fluttered and she convulsed in his arms.

"It's happening." His demon side growled inside his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha could only watch as his mate's body jerked around in his arms. She was finally reacting to the demon blood he had passed to her the night before; becoming a half demon. Drops of sweat covered her face as her transformation began. Her fists clenched and when the re-opened, on the tips of her fingers where long, sharp claws. Her breathing sped and the half demon could see her chocolate eyes turn pure black and then swirl to reveal a bright sky blue. She stared up at him and he watched as two triangular, black dog ears sprouted from the top of her head. She stared up at him weakly, but her head fell to his chest, her eyes closed. He cradled her to his chest and carried her back to the pool.

He stepped into the cool water and held her as he began to pour some water over her face. Being careful not to get any in her ears, he did the best he could to wash the sweat from her skin. Once he was satisfied, he dried her off with what she called a "towel" and walked into cave with her in his arms. Setting her down gently on his kimono, he snuggled next to her and covered them with a blanket from her bag. He licked her face and nipped at her mate mark, trying to calm her. She soon stopped shaking and fell asleep. Knowing he could not do the same until he knew she was alright, he just stayed awake and watched her.

Back in the village …

"Sango, I do not think we made a smart choice by not following her. I think it would be wise if we went to look for them." Miroku said, taking another sip of his tea.

She looked at him and hated to admit he was right. "I agree; Shippo was really worried last night when the two of them did not come back."

The monk nodded and sighed. "I wonder if Inuyasha finally confessed his feelings to her."

"I was thinking the same thing; she seemed really desperate to find him. I hope everything is okay." She said.

A perverted grin appeared on his face. "I wonder what various activities those two have been up to."

She slapped him across the face when she felt his hand massage her backside. "I do not think it is any of our business personally, and keep your hands to yourself Monk!"

He rubbed his stinging cheek. "The pain is worth it."

Shippo, who had not been paying much attention to them until now, looked up from his drawings and shook his head. "Idiot, he will never get her to come around unless he stops touching her butt."

Back in the cave …

The day wore on and the midday sun shone through the waterfall and into the cave. Inuyasha stroked sides of Kagome's cheek with the outside of his hand. Her breathing had calmed but she still looked pale and weak. He nuzzled her neck and marveled at her new appearance. Her body had a powerful and somewhat muscled look to it and he could feel her demonic aura pulsing from her. He sighed in relief when he saw her eyes finally flutter open.

She stared around the inside of the cave, her eyes adjusting to the orange glow of the fire. She didn't feel like herself; she felt stronger, more alive than she ever had before. She could hear everything, smell everything. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Her uncertainty disappeared when she saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"What … what happened? All I remember is feeling this fiery pain in my chest." She said. Her voice sounded like singing. Her new ears flicked toward him as he spoke.

"You turned into a half demon." He explained. To make her understand, he brought her hand up to her head and let her fingers touch the fuzzy tips of her ears. Shock and surprise crossed her face, but she wasn't upset.

"I … I'm a half demon?" she asked. "Like you?"

He nodded and gathered her clothes from their spot by the fire. "Here, put these on and come outside with me."

He had already dressed a while ago and recovered his sword from against the cave wall. Once she had made herself decent, she took Inuyasha's hand and followed him out from behind the waterfall. As Kagome stared around them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her mate mark; she looked so happy.

The sun shone on the surface of the water and captured her attention. Pulling herself free from Inuyasha's grasp, she ran over the water's edge and stared at her reflection. At first she didn't know who the pretty demon was staring back at her. Her eyes were blue and she lifted her lips to see pointed fangs protruding from her mouth. She giggled when she saw the two fuzzy ears resting in her hair and stood up. She felt as if her human body had been reborn in to something amazing and ran back to her mate, who watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, I feel amazing!" she shouted, tackling him in a hug. She could smell his warm scent; trees and fresh rain.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Thank you." She kissed his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we should head back; the others are probably worried out of their minds."

"You sure you're strong enough to travel?" he asked, sniffing her.

"Yeah, I feel okay. Let's get going!" she said, clapping her hands together. As she was about to head back to the cave, he stopped her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Before we go back, I want to show you one of the best things about being mates. C'mon." He said. She squeaked when he scooped her up into his arms and bounded back into the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha carried her into the cave and sat down against the wall with her resting in his arms. Once she got comfortable, he pulled her hair away from her neck so he could see his mark. He ran his fingers over it and it pulsed at his touch.

Kagome moaned in pleasure and looked at him. "Inuyasha, what did you do? That felt amazing."

"I want to show you why this cave is so special to me." He answered.

Before she could ask what he meant, she saw his eyes glow red and he clamped his teeth around her neck. His fangs broke the healing flesh around her mark and imbedded themselves in her skin. She was about to cry out, but it wasn't pain she felt. His energy flowed into her and overwhelmed by what she felt and saw; his heartbeat, thoughts, fears … everything. Images flashed inside her head and paused and lingered on the ones she supposed were the most important to him; like the first time he saw her and the night they had mated. All of the sudden, the pictures vanished to black and a few moments later, one bright image began to glow and made itself visible.

Kagome could see the waterfall from the outside of the cave and assumed it was spring. She spotted a very beautiful woman sitting at the edge of the pool, staring into the wall of water. She wore a pale pink kimono and her hair was long and reached past her back. Her pearl white porcelain face had a kind expression, bit also held a deep sadness within her features. This had to be Izayoi. Wrapped in her kimono was a child, maybe five or six. The child was not all human; Kagome recognized the long silver hair, dog ears and the golden eyes that had captured her heart the first time they had connected with hers. He wore the same red fire rat rob, only smaller. The boy played with a piece of his mother's hair and she looked down, smiling at him and laughing.

"Oh my dear Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for what happened today." she said gently.

He tilted his head as he looked up at her. "Why are you saying sorry Mother? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know my dear. I just meant you didn't deserve what those other villagers did to you." She said soothingly.

Inuyasha chewed on one of his claws before he spoke again. "Momma … why do they call me a "half-breed" and why are they so mean to me? All of the other children run away when all I want to do is play."

"They just don't understand how special you are." She answered.

"Why am I special?" he asked.

"You were born of a human and a demon. Your father was a very brave and loving man. You should be proud of who you are." She said.

"Why did they hit me?" he asked.

Kagome could see tears brimming in the woman's eyes as she answered. "Because humans are scared of things that are diff … special. Do you want to know a secret?"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"There is a secret cave behind this waterfall. Your father showed it to me. If you ever feel afraid and alone, come here. I promise I can see you wherever I am, even if I am far away." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Momma?" Inuyasha asked as one fell on to his face.

She wiped them away quickly and smiled at him. "I'm alright my darling. This place just means a lot to me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well … this is where your father told me he loved me. Where we … never mind." she said.

Inuyasha squirmed his way out of her grasp and pulled up his sleeve to show her his arm. "Look Mother! My scratches and bruises are already going away!"

"That's wonderful my beloved. Want me to show you how to skip rocks on the water?" she asked.

Before Kagome could hear him reply, the scene faded away and she saw herself back in reality. Inuyasha had removed his fangs from her neck and was licking the wound clean.

"Inuyasha … wh- what happened to your mother?" she asked as her own tears leaked from her eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed before he answered. "She didn't die of a sickness like Myoga said; she was murdered. The village men attacked and killed her for being a whore to a demon and bearing his child. I hid in our hut and watched as the woman buried her by the lake out of pity. When they had gone, I fled into the woods, only to be chased by a group of hungry ogre demons. When the villagers saw that I had gone, they gave up looking for me and I hid here. I actually believed that she would come and find me, but she didn't. I knew she was gone. I learned to take care of myself after that."

"Oh Inuyasha … I didn't know." she said between sobs. She hid her face in his neck and he rocked her back and forth gently.

"It's okay Kagome. It happened a long time ago." He whispered.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. We should head back shouldn't we? Grab my bag and let's head back to the others."

He nodded, stood and helped her to her feet. As she poured some water over the fire and was about to follow, she remembered her arrows in the back of the cave. "One second."

Spotting her bow tucked away behind some rocks, she kneeled down and reached for them. When her hand touched the cold rock bellow, a vision like the ones before flashed into her mind.

She could see dim orange light flicker on the walls from a fire burning. Two figures lay tangled together on the floor and labored breathing could be heard. Kagome blushed and wanted to look away but the lovers held her attention. A man hovered over a woman who she immediately recognized as Izayoi, her face flushed and sweaty. The man above her was a demon with long silver hair, pointed ears and purple scars across both his cheeks. He stared at her with lust as their bodies moved as one. His thrusting became more frantic and he released into her, letting out a growl as his teeth met her neck.

"Izayoi … I love you." He gasped, tasting her blood on his lips.

She put her hand to his cheek. "As I love you."

"Kagome! You coming or what?" yelled from outside the cave.

The image blacked out and Kagome found herself sitting on the cave floor. Shaking her head and trying to regain her calm face, she stood up and picked up her arrows. "Yeah! I'm coming!"

She raced outside and Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ready?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep! Let's go."

AN: Thanks for waiting! Send me reviews! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shippo sat down by the river, tossing stones into the rippling water. Kirara sat next to him, licking her face clean with on paw. Miroku and Sango hadn't stopped arguing about whether or not to go look for Inuyasha and Kagome. The kitsune didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Kagome had to be alright. Inuyasha was with her.

"Gee, I wonder why Kagome and Inuyasha haven't come back yet." He said, watching as a few fish swam past. "I'm hungry, what about you Kirara?"

The tiny cat didn't reply, just continued to clean herself. Shippo shrugged and walked to the water's edge. He was about to attack a minnow when two scents caught his senses. He recognized the first one immediately, but the second stumped him. It smelled like Kagome but it had a new, powerful tang to it. Suddenly weary, he hoped out of the water and shook himself dry. Kirara must have smelled it too, because the cat bristled and transformed, her fire covered paws burning the ground. She let out a threating hiss as Shippo jumped on to her back.

Inuyasha appeared from within the trees, Kagome following behind. She was amazed to how much her senses had improved. She could smell everything, hear everything, and see everything … was as if she had been reborn.

"Look Inuyasha, its Kirara." She said, pointing ahead of them.

Shippo peeked over the cat's head and gulped. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome? She smells funny."

Kagome stepped forward and held up her hands. "Shippo, it's alright. I'm okay."

The kitsune jumped from Kirara right into her arms. "Kagome? You sure look different … but pretty. You look like Inuyasha, smell like him too. What happened?" he asked.

Kagome blushed and tried to think of an answer. "Well … um, we …"

Inuyasha stepped forward and put an arm around her waist. "Kagome got hurt and I helped her by turning her into a half demon like me."

Shippo looked back at Kagome and smiled. "You're a half demon now? Wow! I missed you!"

"We were only gone one day runt." Inuyasha said.

Kagome returned the hug from him and laughed. "I missed you too Shippo."

As she sat the fox on his feet, Miroku and Sango came around the path, still arguing amongst them self's.

Shippo cupped his hands over his head. "They haven't quit since you left. My ears hurt!"

"Hey, um … guys? We're back." Kagome said.

Sango turned toward them and shook crossed her face. "Kagome! Kagome? You … you're a half demon!"

Miroku's face held the same expression. "Kagome … how?"

Sango circled her in wonder. "Yeah … you would have to of … wait … did you and Inuyasha …"

Kagome's face turned red and she put her hands over the demon slayers mouth. "Shhhhh!" Once she made sure Sango had stopped talking, she kneeled down next to Shippo. "Hey, why don't you and Kirara go down river and see if you can find any fish, big ones."

Shippo stared at her a moment but just shrugged. "Okay. C'mon Kirara!"

When he was out of sight, she turned back to the group beside her. "Okay … we can explain."

She squeaked when Sango bounced forward and hugged her. "It's about time!"

"Huh?" Kagome said, clearly dumbfounded by her friend's reaction.

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back. "You dog."

"Watch it you damned lecherous monk!" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked. "I thought you guys would be a little more surprised."

"Well … we assumed we knew what was going on when you two were gone so long. I had to practically fight Miroku to keep him from looking for you." The demon slayer explained.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and held his head high. "I assure you Kagome. I simply wanted to make sure you and Inuyasha were not in need of help, nothing more." He then turned to Sango and smiled. "What did you think I was going to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I think you can figure it out just fine with that perverted mind of yours."

The monk scowled at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Seeing she had accomplished her goal, Sango turned and stormed off in the direction of their camp.

Miroku looked back to Kagome. "You two must believe me."

"Feh." Inuyasha said while crossing him arms over his chest.

Kagome put her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "What happened between you two while we were gone? I think you should go talk to her."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Very well, as you wish."

As the monk disappeared from their sight, Kagome turned to find Inuyasha scowling at the sky. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kagome." He said as she put her arms around his neck.

She kissed him along his jaw and felt him shiver. "Hmmm … are you sure?"

"Yes and stop that." He said, licking her cheek.

"Stop what?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Without answering, he picked her up and his lips found hers. "You're being a teasing wench." He murmured.

"I'm aloud to be. Now c'mon, let's go make sure those two haven't killed each other." She said.

He kneeled down and offered her a ride, but she shook her head. "I want to run. See how fast I can go."

The hanyou's ears flicked in disappointment. "But I like carrying you."

"Race you back to camp!" she said, her feet taking off along the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled, following behind her at a close range.

"Better catch up if you wanna win!" she called over the wind.

"Gotcha!" he said, leaping into the air.

"What?" she asked but got winded when he tackled her and they crashed to the ground. They rolled through the dirt and leaves until crashing into a bush. He ended up on top of her and pinned her to the ground. "Hey! C'mon, let me up!"

A pair of red eyes stared back at her. "Want mate." He growled.

She was about to push him off but felt him thrust into her. His lips captured hers and she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. She gave in to him and wrapped her arms around him and felt his hands pull down her panties.

"Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast." She said

AN: Please send me reviews! I hardly got any last chapter! Lol bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha watched as his mate secured her bra back around her breasts. Her body seemed to have changed. Her curves were more defined and he felt a difference in their mating. His demon side was pleased at her transformation as well. He could finally mate with her like he had wanted to, without harming her.

Her flushed face grew annoyed and she sighed. "Ugh! I got leaves in my bra!"

He walked up behind her and removed her hands from the clasp. "Let me do it."

She let him hook it and turned to him, taking his hand. "We should head back to the others."

"Feh, whatever you say." He said, turning his head away to look at the trees.

"Okay then, let's go." She said, pulling him down the path. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of her hand in his, but he smiled and held it tightly.

As they approached the fire of the camp, Shippo bounded up to Kagome and held up a string of fish. "Look Kagome! Look how many fish we caught! There are more ready to eat over the fire. Want one?"

"Sure Shippo, thank you. Where are Sango and Miroku?" she asked, walking toward the flames. The smell of fish hit her nose and made her mouth water.

The kit shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They weren't here when Kirara and I got back."

"Weird. Inuyasha, do think they're okay?" she asked.

"Just don't worry about it Kagome. They're probably off in the woods somewhere arguing." He said, taking a bite of a fish.

"No, I'm going to go and see if they are okay." She said.

Inuyasha's ears flicked. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back. Save me some fish though." She said as she turned to head down the path.

When she had gone well down the path, she lifted her nose to the wind. She had caught their scents earlier and was sure she could find them again. Every smell in the forest assaulted her senses; river water, grass, even the dirt had a smell to it. Miroku smelled like pine while Sango's scent had the tang of spices. She picked up the trail and headed farther into the woods. The late afternoon sun slowly lowered behind the trees, giving the forest an eerie glow. It seemed like forever until the scents finally ended at a clearing filled with pink and white flowers. Their fragrance overpowered her nose and she swore; she had lost the trail.

"Dammit, well this is just great." She muttered.

As she was about to give up, figuring they would come back on their own, her ears picked up voices. Her curiosity getting the better over her judgment, she pushed her way through some thick bushes and peered around a large oak tree.

Miroku and Sango stood together near a cliff overlooking the forest. From what she could see, they were not fighting, but just talking. Every so often Miroku would say something and the demon slayer would blush. Kagome could hear them, but it was very faint. In order to get a better listen, she sneaked around through the branches until they were only a few yards away. She felt bad about spying on them, but she just had to know what they were saying. She turned her ears in their direction just as he reached out to her.

"Sango, I hate it when you get so angry at me. If me being forward with all of these women hurt you so much, why did you not tell me about it?" the monk asked.

Sango turned a downcast look to the ground and sighed. "Because I thought you already knew."

Miroku grabbed gently on to her shoulders and turned her towards him until she was looking him straight in the face. "You thought I was trying to intentionally hurt you?"

Closing her eyes in shame, she nodded. "Yes. It seems that way sometimes."

"Sango, I feel more for you than any other. You know that don't you?" he asked, pulling her chin up.

She stared up at him with tearful eyes. "Yes, but I want to be the only one you want."

"You are, Sango." He whispered.

He then captured her lips with his own, passionately kissing her. He lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to where the tree stood and pushed her up against it. Her cheeks flushed as he brought his lips to her neck, gently sucking her flesh. His hands then found the edge of her kimono and peeled it back, revealing the skin of her chest. She held him to her as he undressed her the rest of the way, kissing her along her skin. When she was bare before him, she slipped her hand inside his kimono and Kagome saw him shudder.

"Miroku, make love to me." She whispered in his ear as her breathing sped.

Kagome slowly stepped away from the scene, being as quiet as she could be. As she crept away, she heard Sango's cry of pleasure and hoped she knew what she was doing. Once she had made it back on to the path, she broke into a run and raced along the river. She was happy for them. She swore inside that if he hurt her, she would make his life a living hell. Sango deserves more than anyone and she hoped he knew that.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she bounded along the ground to where she felt like she as flying. No wonder Inuyasha preferred to run over riding on Kirara; it was such a rush. The trees moved past her in slow motion, making her feel like she was in total control. She smiled as the moon slowly rose into the sky, illuminating the lovers within the forest.

By the time she made it back to Inuyasha and Shippo, the fox was already asleep but Inuyasha sat up, staring into the fire. He looked up and smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I saved you some fish. Are you hungry?"

"Not as much as I was. I'll just make something to eat in the morning." She said.

"Did you find Miroku and Sango?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." She said.

"Where are they? Why didn't they come back with you?" he asked, nosing her cheek.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Let's just say they solved their fight."

"What's taking them so long?" he asked.

She casted a quick glance at Shippo and moved so she was wound around his body. "I'll give you a hint." She seductively whispered, licking his neck.

He growled and pushed her to the ground, crawling on top of her and molding his body to hers. His fangs grazed along her chin as he spoke.

"Feh, better late than never I guess." He said, holding her to him. He took of his robe and covered it around them, offering some warmth from the cold night air.

She snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I agree. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome." He said, letting the night close in around them.

A/N: Hello guys! I'm really happy I am able to write again. Please send me reviews! ByeXD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome snuggled next to Inuyasha on the ground, his arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed and nipped at her neck while running his hand up and down along her hip. She closed her eyes and pulled his hand up to her lips, kissing the tips of his fingers.

He smiled and licked her cheek. "Mmmm … my mate."

Feeling slightly chilled, she zipped up the loose end of her sleeping bag, pushing her body against his. Inuyasha growled, snaked his hand inside of her shirt and placed his hand on her stomach. He traced little circles over her skin and she giggled.

"Inuyasha, that tickles." She whispered.

He didn't reply, but slowly let his hand go lower. She felt him slip his hand inside of her skirt and run over the edge of her panties. He could feel and smell her heat through the thin fabric and she sucked in a breath as he pushed his hand past the covering. He ran his fingers over he folds and she shuddered. He smiled when she gently thrust into his hand.

"We give mate so much pleasure." His demon side growled in his mind.

Seeing her reaction to him barely touching her, he inserted his fingers into her. She let out a small squeak and pursed her lips. As he began to move his fingers in and out of her, she placed her hand over his and curved them to where she had the most pleasure. He felt her arousal juices as she pushed him farther inside her. She could feel his claws and she moaned his name, arching her back against him. He picked up the pace and she felt herself reaching her climax. He could feel himself growing hard as he heard the noises she made.

"Inuyasha … I'm almost … ahhhhh." She breathed.

"Make mate cum." His demon side growled.

He pushed his fingers into her harder and within a few moments, her body constricted around his hand and he felt her wetness soak his fingers. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, letting her orgasm pass. Removing his hand from within her, he brought his hand to his lips and licked her sex from his fingers.

"I … Inuyasha … kiss me." She whispered.

His mouth captured hers and she took his bottom lip in her fangs. He held her as she tried to control her breathing and turned her toward his bare chest. She kissed his neck and wormed her way deeper into the sleeping bag. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. All he heard the sweet sound of her gentle snoring soon drifted off as well.

As morning neared, Kagome blinked in and out of sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the chest of her mate and smiled. Turning over in his arms, she noticed their only company was Shippo and Kirara; Miroku and Sango had not yet come back. As she was about to sit up, she caught the scents of them and quickly turned back so she was facing his chest.

The sudden movement awoke Inuyasha and he smiled down at her, rubbing her back. "Hey."

She put two fingers to his lips. "Shhh … I can smell Sango and Miroku coming. Pretend to be asleep."

He smelled the air and sure enough, she was right. Pulling up the sleeping bag to cover them, he closed his eyes after she shut hers and they both listened as they heard the pair walking up toward the camp.

"Good, they're all still asleep." Sango said with relief.

They heard the monk sigh and sit down next to the dying fire. "I care about you Sango."

"I know Miroku. Last night was … amazing. I'm going to try to get few minutes of sleep before we have to start traveling." The demon slayer said.

"I hope the others do not suspect anything." He replied nervously.

"Miroku, be quiet and try to get some sleep or you're going to wake everyone." She said.

"I … I love you, Sango." He whispered.

"I love you too Miroku." She said.

After a few moments, the monk swore under his breathe. "Damn this hand."

There was some shuffling of belongings and then silence. Inuyasha opened one eye to observe what had happened but was greeted with an ordinary sight. Miroku sat upright with his staff resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed in slumber. Sango lay a few feet away, resting near Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha casted a quick glance at Kagome, who was looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm really glad they made up, but I don't think we should say anything to them." She whispered. "I still feel kind of guilty for spying on them."

"Feh … knowing the monk, he might get off on it." He whispered, nuzzling her face. "Go back to sleep Kagome, we have a few more hours before the sun comes up."

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Who could sleep with your damn snoring?" he teased.

"I do not snore!" she said, pushing him in the chest playfully.

"Go to sleep, my mate." He whispered, licking her cheek and resting his forehead to hers.

"I don't snore …" she mumbled closing her eyes.

He tried to dose off, but nothing happened. Instead he just held Kagome and ran his claws through her hair and playing with her ears. They flicked at his touch and she smiled in her sleep.

The sun peeked over the trees a few hours later and Kagome sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha lay next to her, the morning sun shining on his bare chest. She leaned over, kissed him and he pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands up her back, stopping at the clasp on her bra. When he started to un-hook it, she blushed and swatted his hands away.

"Inuyasha, we can't! The others!" she said.

"They're asleep." He said.

She got off of him and reached around to fix her bra. "So? It's morning. I don't want them to see us having sex!"

"I guess you're … wait, what did you call it?" he asked.

She then noticed what she had said and laughed. "Oh, it's what they call mating in my time."

He laughed and helped her hands with the clasp. "Whatever."

Just as she fixed her shirt, Shippo yawned and sat up. "I'm hungry. Do you have any ninja food Kagome?"

"Yep. Come pick one out." She said with a warm smile. The fox got to his feet, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She ruffled his hair as Inuyasha tossed some more logs on the fire.

Pouring some boiling water into the three foam cups in front of her, she smiled as Inuyasha's mouth watered. "Inuyasha, you're drooling."

He ignored her and eagerly took the cup from her. "Feh."

Soon Miroku and Sango had finally awoke. The duo sat as far away from each other as possible. They once in a while glanced at one another, but quickly looked away. Kagome just acted as if she had no idea what was going on.

"So, where did you guys go last night?" she asked with fake wondering.

Miroku abruptly dropped his chop sticks into his rice and swallowed. "There … was a demon nearby and it was quite hard to destroy. I asked Sango to assist me. I did not think it would take as long as it did."

Sango nodded and continued to eat. "It was a rather large snake demon."

"_That is the most horrible attempt at lying I have ever seen_." Kagome thought.

She could see sweat dripping down the side of Miroku's neck while the demon slayer's hands shook as she tried to eat. If she hadn't been spying on them that night, she could have still figured out what they had done. If it wasn't because they smelled like one another, it was the fact that neither one of them could meet the others eyes. She decided to let the demon slayer tell her what had happened on her own or she would confront her next time they came upon a hot spring. She supposed that since they did not have condoms in this time, it was a possibility that Sango had gotten pregnant. They couldn't hide their secret forever.

Kagome shook her head free of her thoughts and smiled. "Anyone want more to eat?"

**A/N: Hey guys! How did I do? Send me reviews! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After packing up their belongings, the group set off toward the east in search of Naraku. A local village had informed them a suspicious demonic aura heading toward a chain of mountains. Their destination was still a few days away, but the gang still pressed on.

Shippo and Kirara raced ahead, splashing in the nearby river. The cat had transformed so she wouldn't drown and chased the kitsune around in the water. When she finally was able to catch him, she tossed him into the air and caught him in in her mouth. The fox squeaked in laughter and landed on Kirara's back. Sango laughed and told Kirara to make sure not to hurt him. Miroku followed behind her, staring off into the trees.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked a little of ways behind, hand in hand. They decided to stop a little later since the monk and slayer started to show signs of exhaustion. Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't a bit tired. She was afraid to admit it, but she could kind of see why Inuyasha got mad about having to stop and rest.

When the two-tail had finally had enough of the water, she jumped on to the bank and shook herself dry. Shippo was flung into the air and landed in a patch of tall grass. Brushing himself off, he took off after her, yelling and pulling grass from his hair. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha suddenly stopped her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't wait for us to have a pup." He whispered in her ear.

"Me neither." She said. Her heart warmed at the thought of having a part of Inuyasha growing inside her.

He kissed her forehead and hung one of his arms around her shoulders. They continued to walk and spotted a nearby village. Complaining about how they had not stayed anywhere nice in a while, Miroku headed for it, a fake troubled expression etched on his face. The rest of his party had no doubt he was about to perform a fake exorcism to scam the village into letting them stay for the night. After they had eaten their fill of fine foods, they were showed to their rooms by an elderly innkeeper.

"Thank you for blessing our village, young monk. We could not be more grateful to you." He said, bowing to Miroku.

"I was just doing my duty sir." Miroku said.

"What duty? Stupid fool." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

The man slowly backed away. "Just let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay here more pleasurable."

When he had gone, Miroku sighed and turned to them. "Well, I think I will go back to the main hall for some Saki."

"I am going to let you get killed when someone finds out you're a fake, you damn lecher. C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha said. He put one arm around Kagome and led her to the room at the end.

"Good night you guys!" Kagome called. "You coming, Shippo?"

"Yeah, wait up!" the fox said, scurrying to hop on her shoulder.

When the fox was curled up asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the opposite side of the room.

"Why did you pick this room?" she asked.

He stopped in front of a small sliding door at the end of the room. "This is why."

He pulled back the door and a cloud of hot, moist air rushed at her. A beautifully carved wooden floor led up to a steaming pool, a small stream filling it; an indoor hot spring. It was surrounded by Sakura trees in bloom, little pink petals floating in the water. Sweet smelling oils and bath salts stood of to the side next to one of many flaming candles, giving the room an inviting glow.

Kagome put a hand to her chest. "Inuyasha, how did you …"

Before she could finish, he closed the door and pulled her body into his arms. "I could hear the water."

"It's wonderful." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest.

He smiled and pressed his lips hers, lifting her up of the ground. She felt his tongue run across her own and explore the inside of her mouth. He picked her up bridal style and sat down at the edge of the spring, holding her in his lap. He felt himself getting hard as she twisted around and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands down his back and took one of his ears in her fangs, making him shiver. He nuzzled her neck and cupped her chest in his hands, squeezing her breasts roughly.

"Kagome … I want you." He growled, his fingers finding the back of her bra.

She leaned down and licked his face, her eyes meeting his. "Take me."

After they had shed their clothing and tossed aside, he stepped into the water and helped her in. He kissed her slowly and gently pushed her up against a rock and growled at the feeling of her naked body on his. Lifting her up so she was sitting on the rock at the edge of the water, his eyes marveled over her perfect breasts, her nipples hard and pink. He placed his hand on her soft stomach and gently parted her legs. Hitching them over his shoulders to where her heals touched the middle of his back; he held her waist and lowered his face to her clit.

Kagome felt his mouth press against the inside of her thighs, his canines grazing the skin. She shuddered and tried to open her legs wider for him but he held her in place. She was shaking in anticipation as he teased her endlessly with his nibbling and gentle sucking. She gripped the back of his head, feeling her climax building. "Inuyasha…" she moaned. Then she felt his mouth against her, his tongue sliding inside her. He used long, sweeping motions with his tongue to lick every inch of her. "Inuyasha … please…"

He grazed his tongue over her once more and felt an orgasm run through her. He could have sworn the entire village might have heard her with how loud she screamed.

He lowered her back into the water and she rocked her hips against his. She bit her lip as she glanced down through the water at his member. He knew she was ready and didn't waste any time. With one shove, he buried himself deep inside her.

She gasped in pleasure and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. This gave him a full you of her breasts, bouncing with every thrust and he couldn't help himself. He caught one of her nipples with his teeth and suckled on it like a newborn pup, never once missing a beat with his thrusts.

"Inuyasha … yes, deeper." She whimpered.

He felt her walls slicken and tighten around him as he took her harder and faster. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and locked her eyes with his. She saw gold eyes flicker red and his thrusts became more frantic. She put one hand one his face, which now had two jagged, purple scars.

"Mate." He growled. He took her hips in his hands and helped her body ride him, feeling himself close to release. Water splashed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder.

"Cum with me, mate." He said with a growl.

She threw her head back and squealed as her climax hit. A few moments later, she heard him grunt and felt his warm seed spew into her. She held his head to her chest as he still pushed into her, emptying himself. He sighed and licked her neck, letting her know he had finished. Gently pulling himself free of her, he held her as she tried catching her breath. Seeing her flushed face, he dipped his hand into the water and dripped some on to her body.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Now my mate, bathe with me." He said soothingly, leading her to where fresh, warm water filled the spring.

A/N: One of my best chapters! Please send me reviews! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome dove under the water to rinse her hair free of shampoo. The warm water felt good over her body, which still felt slightly tired from the previous events. She came up for air, pulling strands of wet hair from her eyes. Inuyasha watched her as she swam back over to him and leaned against his chest. He laughed when she tilted her head to the side and knocked her head with her hand, trying to drain the water from her ears.

"Whatever." She growled in frustration and then turned to him, figuring it would come out once she dried off. "This is why you don't like going under water, huh? I should have known better."

He put his arms around her waist and licked her cheek. "Want to go snuggle in your sleeping bag?"

She bit her lip. "I guess. I want to get a few hours of sleep at least."

As they dressed, Inuyasha dropped a bar of soap, which clattered on to the wood floor with a loud bang. Kagome tensed and waited for Shippo to suddenly wake and see them. When the kit didn't move, she let out a sigh of relief and pulled her shirt over her head. "Don't wake Shippo!" she whispred.

"Feh, that kid could probably sleep through an attack from Naraku." He said, tying his rob.

After running a brush through her damp hair, she put her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She leaned up and kissed him before hiding her face in his neck.

A few hours had passed and Kagome opened her eyes. When the hanyouess saw that Inuyasha was sound asleep with his head on her waist, she smiled. His ears flicked in his sleep and she giggled. Wondering what he was dreaming about, she thought back to when she had saw the vision of his parents in the cave. Not knowing what possessed her, she reached down and placed her hand on his cheek. When nothing happened, she sighed in disappointment. Did her weird new power only work when it was something she had to see, not want to see?

When she heard Shippo move and yawn, she thought he would wake, but he just turned over with a sigh. She suspected it was near morning and looked down at the hanyou still snoozing on stomach. She sat there for a few more moments and watched him sleep. Feeling her bladder disagree with her, she growled in frustration and gently tried to shake Inuyasha awake.

"Inuyasha, hey… wake up." She whispered.

He growled in his sleep and held her tighter. Squeezing her really didn't help her situation at all.

She flicked him in the nose. "Inuyasha, c'mon!"

He then opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Morning, Kagome."

"Yeah, good morning. Would you mind letting go?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked, sitting up and putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I have to … um…" she stammered, crossing her legs.

"What Kagome?" he asked.

"I have to pee!" she shouted, squirming in his arms.

He let go of her in an instant and she stood up and sprinted to her bag. Pulling free a roll of toilet paper, she ran from their room out into the small outhouse outside the inn. When she opened the door, the smell made her gag. Covering her mouth and nose with her shirt, she stepped inside and closed the door.

Inuyasha waited with his arms in his sleeves. A few minutes later, Kagome returned. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. A rumble sounded in his chest and he kissed ta her neck.

"Good morning, my mate." He whispered, giving her a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Mhm … great morning." She said, seductively running her hands up his chest. "I wonder if Sango and Miroku are up yet."

"Wanna go find out?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah, but lets pack up and wake Shippo up first." She said.

While Inuyasha only had to grab Tetsusaiga from the wall, Kagome stuffed her items into her bag and put it next to the door. She then walked over to Shippo knelt down and gently shook him.

"Shippo, hey … Shippo wake up. It's time to leave." She whispered.

When the kit didn't respond, Inuyasha pushed her aside. "I'll wake him up." He took hold of the sheets the kitsune was asleep on and yanked them out from under him. Shippo rolled on the floor and cried in pain as he landed on his head.

"Rise and shine runt!" Inuyasha shouted.

Shippo glared at him, rubbing his eyes. "Kagome! Inuyasha's being a bully!"

"Inuyasha …" she said threateningly.

The half demon's eyes widened in fear. "No Kagome, don't say…"

"SIT!" she said, her fists clenching.

The beads around his neck glowed and he was pulled on to the floor, his head smacking against the wooden ground.

"Serves you right." Shippo muttered.

"Why did she have to say it?" Inuyasha said to himself as Kagome put a kiss on Shippo's head.

"You stay here Shippo. Inuyasha, quit lying there and lets go get Sango and Miroku." She said, sliding back their door and heading down the hall.

"What did she say? Damn wench." He growled, picking himself up from the floor.

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"Dammit! Wait up, Kagome!" he called, picking himself up and heading after her.

"Stupid." Shippo said while shaking his head.

Inuyasha finally caught up to his mate's side as she searched for their friend's rooms. "Why the hell did you "Sit" me?" He asked.

"You know why." She said, rolling her eyes.

"The brat was asking for it!" he said.

"Just shut up and help me find their rooms." She whispered.

He looked away from her and crossed his arms. "Feh … whatever."

After Kagome asked where the monk and demon slayer's rooms were, they found Kirara sitting outside of a door, cleaning herself. Kagome slid back the door and found Sango's room empty. The only things there were was her Hiraikotsu and some spare clothes.

"Where's Sango, Kirara?" Kagome asked the two- tail.

"I bet I know." Inuyasha said, pointing down the hall.

A few rooms down, Miroku's staff blocked the door and they spotted Sango's sword next to it. Kagome read in a book somewhere that blocking a door with belongings was symbol of privacy. It was obvious what was going on and knew Inuyasha wouldn't care to respect it.

She pulled Inuyasha away from the scene and stopped to kneel down in front of Kirara. "If they are not up and about in an hour, come let us know."

The cat mewed in reply and continued to lick herself. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him back to their room.

"Let's go find something to eat for breakfast in my bag." She said, moving hastily through the halls.

"Why didn't we go to get them?" he asked.

"Would you want someone barging in on us when we were …" she said, blush covering her face.

"What … oh, mating? Hell no!" he said.

"I rest my case, and when we get back to the room, leave Shippo alone." She said.

"But he …" he said but she warned him with a glare.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha as they continued their journey in pursuit of Naraku. The group could see the gray, stone crags of the mountains, surrounded by mist. Although the villager had said the demonic presence had disappeared near them, they really didn't feel any kind of demonic presence emanating from their destination; it seemed so pure and bright. Even though they were all sure there was nothing wrong, it was an obligation to be sure.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, scowling ahead. "Why do we have to go to this stupid mountain?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Because we have to be sure it's not Naraku."

Not knowing they were being watched, they continued toward the mountain pass. High above in the trees, with the smell of pine to hide her scent, was Kagura. She watched as the gang moved closer and closer into Naraku's trap. They had not noticed the very thin layer of miasma lingering above near the clouds.

"Damn you Naraku." She muttered. "What are you planning?"

Miroku suddenly stopped and looked around, his eyes narrowing. "Wait."

Sango was the first to answer him. "What's wrong Miroku?" she asked.

"Do you sense something?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga.

"No … but does anyone else notice that this area is far too peaceful? You would think there might be some form of life in this region … but there's nothing." He said.

Kagome stared around, swiveling her ears to listen, but all there was just deep silence; not even the sweet chirp of birds. "I think your right."

It was then that Kagura got a good glimpse of Kagome. "Since when did she become a half-demon?" she asked herself aloud. "Hmmm … maybe she perhaps has the power to defeat …"

Before she could finish, Kanna appeared next to her on the limb where she stood, her black eyes holding nothing. "He comes … Kagura."

Suddenly there was a rumble from within the ground, cracks spewing clouds of dark miasma into the air. Naraku appeared from the haze, his smile filled with malice. "Predictable, so you fell for my trap did you?"

"What trap?" Shippo asked. The kitsune yelped as the rocks above them gave away and tumbled down into the canyon, blocking their way out.

"It seems I have the upper hand. And don't think about flying out of here! A cloud of my miasma is now overhead. There is no way to escape!" he said, his body growing.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword. Before he could strike, the already polluted air thickened to where he couldn't see two feet in front of him. "Damn you Naraku! Come out and fight me ya coward!"

"I plan to in due time, Inuyasha. But will you face me alone?" he cackled.

When Inuyasha saw that he could no longer see his mate or friends, he panicked. "Kagome, where are you?! Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" he yelled.

"And I wouldn't try to use that sword of yours. You wouldn't want one of them to hurt." Naraku cackled.

"KAGOME!" he shouted.

Kagome looked around her; the other had vanished! "Huh, Inuyasha? Guys? Where are you?" she yelled. She reached around for her arrows, but stopped. "What if I hit the others? I have to find the jewel shards he has!" Glancing through the purple clouds, she spotted a glimpse of a pink twinkling light, but the miasma burned her eyes. Before she lost sight of it, she strung an arrow in her bow. "**_There!_**" she thought, letting it fly. "**_Please hit!_**"

She gasped when the purifying light around it pulsed and turned a deadly looking red. Sparks crackled as it raced through the poison, leaving a trail of glowing gold dust in its place.

Inuyasha looked up to see it cut through Naraku's barrier. "**_Is … is that one of Kagome's arrows?_**" he thought.

The arrow struck Naraku in the chest and he howled in pain. "Damn you!" he said.

"I hit him! Wait, what the …" she said as Naraku pulled her arrow free and tossed it to the ground. It caught fire, which burned a spot in the grass. A smoking patch of dirt was left behind.

With a gaping hole in his chest, Naraku put up another cloud of miasma and disappeared. No one tried to follow him; they were too stunned at what Kagome had done. She fell to her knees and just stared at her arrow.

Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and grasped her shoulders. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Kagome, that was amazing! What did you do?" Sango said.

"I … don't know." She said, looking at Inuyasha's expression. Her mate's face held just as much shock as hers.

"I felt such a powerful aura from it, more than Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga even." Miroku said.

"I just felt so much anger toward him … I wanted him dead." She growled, her blue eyes burning.

"Kagome, look at your bow!" Shippo shouted.

She gasped when she looked at it. The wood of it was no longer its plain oak; it was now a polished black and was surrounded by a red, pulsing aura. She watched as its power faded and it became still in her hands.

"What … what happened to it?" she asked.

Miroku picked up her arrow and examined it. "I think since you are a half demon now, your priestess powers mixed with demon power and created a new weapon all together."

"You sure showed him Kagome!" Shippo said, jumping on to her shoulder.

Inuyasha helped her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine … just a little freaked out, but it's a good kind of freaked out." She said with a laugh.

"He got away, the damn bastard. I think he will think twice about messing with my mate again." Inuyasha said with pride.

She smiled at him and then turned to the others. "I think we should head back to Keade's guys. There is no reason to keep going this way when we have no idea where he went."

"I think you're right Kagome, C'mon Kirara." Sango said. She waited for Miroku to climb on and Kirara soared into the sky.

"Hey you guys, wait for me!" Shippo called, jumping into the air and morphing into his round, pink floating form.

Inuyasha pulled his mate into his arms and licked her face. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to protect everyone." She said.

"That was amazing, but I think you need to practice on controlling it." He said.

She looked up at him, a sly smile on her face. "You're a little scared of me."

"Feh … think what you want." He said. "I'm not afraid of you."

She pushed him up against a nearby rock and locked her mouth with his. "You should be." She murmured against his lips.

He growled and kissed her back, catching her bottom lip in his teeth. "Teasing woman." He muttered.

"Would you help me learn to control it?" she asked.

"Whatever you want." He said, kissing her neck.

"Good." She said. "We better catch up to the others before we get left behind."

He nodded, kissed her gently and held her hand as they bounded after Shippo.

**A/N: Well you guys wanted a weapon that suited her. What do you think? Send me reviews! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A day had passed and the group had finally returned to Keade's village. It was nearing sunset and while the others decided to get some rest, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the open field near the well. Kagome wanted to get a new outfit since her school uniform was a little small since her transformation. Inuyasha liked her uniform before, but now he loved it; it showed off her chest.

"Well, time to tell my family I'm a half demon. Ready?" she asked, staring into the dark depths of the well.

He took her hand and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's go."

Blue, sparkling light surrounded them as the drifted through time. As they reached present time, a million unknown scents hit Kagome's senses; the wood of the well house, car exhaust and slightly tainted air. The only sweet smell was the aroma of the wild flowers her mother had planted in the garden. She now understood why Inuyasha hated coming here; the air in the feudal era smelled so much cleaner.

Giving him a hopeful smile, she kissed him and jumped up and out of the well with him behind her. Afternoon sun gleamed through the crack in the wooden door, bathing them both in calm orange light. Kagome smiled and gently slid it open. She shielded her eyes as the sun temporally blinded her. She took Inuyasha's hand in her own and walked slowly up to her family's back door. She could already smell her mother cooking dinner and licked her lips. Pursing her lips, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

Her mother stood in front of their stove, wrapping fresh sushi and humming to herself while her grandfather sat at the table, reading the paper. Sota was playing on the living room carpet with Buyo, but looked toward them, his face lighting up.

"Sis! Inuyasha! You guys are back!" he said, leaping to his feet.

Her mother turned and walked over to them both, wiping her hands on a towel. "Hello dear. We're glad you're …" she stopped when she noticed Kagome's new set of ears. "Oh my!"

"Wow Sis! You look just like Inuyasha!" Sota said, coming to stand beside his mother.

Kagome swallowed and held tighter to Inuyasha's hand. "Mom, I'm a half demon now and Inuyasha and I are together."

Her grandpa dropped his tea, which clattered on to the tile floor. "What?!"

"Oh dear, that's wonderful!" Rukia exclaimed bouncing forward to hug her daughter. "I always hopped you would soon make me a mother-in-law!"

Inuyasha felt his mate's distress dissipate and he put an arm around her waist. He blended his aura with hers and nuzzled her shoulder.

"This is wonderful! How about you two go upstairs and rest. You look exhausted! I'll let you know when dinner is ready if don't come down soon." Her mother said, turning away from them.

"Now hold on just a moment!" her grandfather protested.

"Oh hush father." Rukia said, pushing him back toward the kitchen.

Moments later, they both stood in her room. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Come take a shower with me." She whispered.

He growled as she led him to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it, she turned to him and kissed him gently, her hands pulling at his robes. As they both undressed one another, Kagome turned on the shower faucet and stepped inside, closing the shower curtain after Inuyasha stepped in beside her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, water soaking them both. He nibbled at her throat, his hands cupping her breasts.

She giggled and ran her hands through his wet hair. "Inuyasha …" she murmured.

"Mmmm … Kagome." He said, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do we have time?"

"Time for what?" she asked, pulling wet strands of hair from her face.

"This." He said, gently pushing himself inside her.

She gasped and held him to her. "Inu … ya … ahhhh."

As Rukia set the finished meal on the table half an hour later, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. As her father sat down at the table, Sota ran up to her, Buyo in his arms.

"You want me to go and get them Mom?" he asked, dropping Buyo to the floor.

As she was about to say yes, she glanced over her shoulder the clock. Seeing how much time had passed, she shook her head. "That's alright dear. I'm sure they will come down any second. Why don't you set out chopsticks for everyone?"

"But … but Mom." He said.

"No buts, go on." She said.

As he walked back into the kitchen, she glanced again at the clock. "With any luck, those two will make me a grandmother." She thought. "I would just love grandchildren with little dog ears!"

Inuyasha kissed his gasping mate's lips and held her to him. The shower water had gone cold, but it felt good on their heated bodies. Giving him a tired grin, she turned off the water and reached for a towel. As she wrapped it around them both, her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Kagome … Inuyasha, dinnertime!" she chimed.

She cleared her throat and opened the door a crack. "Be right down!" she said as Inuyasha's fangs grazed her shoulder. "We better get dressed. If we take too long, she'll come up to get us."

"Let her." He growled, running his hands down her stomach.

"I'm not kidding." She said.

They pair raced down stairs moments later, Kagome still drying her hair. They sat down next to one another and Rukia served them in silence.

Sota gave them a puzzled look. "Hey, did you guys both take a sho …"

Rukia cut him off. "Sota, would you like some more rice? There is a lot left."

"Uh … sure Mom." He said, holding out his plate.

As Kagome took another bite of her salad, a weird sensation ran through her. It tingled down into her stomach and stopped at her … She almost choked on her noodles and struggled to keep still. The new heat in her folds burned like she was sitting on an open flame.

"Kagome, are you alright?" her mother asked.

At the same time next to her, Inuyasha felt her aura spike and a heated, addictive aroma wafted through his senses. He gulped sucked in a breath. He could already feel himself growing hard and he knew what was happening; Kagome was in heat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Rukia cleared the table, Kagome and Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Inuyasha dug his claws into the sides of his seat to keep himself from grabbing his mate and taking her right there on the table.

Mrs. Higurashi reappeared a moment later, a steaming pie in her hands. "Would anyone like some hot apple pie and vanilla ice cream?"

Swallowing roughly, Kagome turned to her mother. "Actually Mom, we are pretty tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Sure dear, I will try to save some pie for you both." she answered, smiling brightly.

"Thanks." Kagome said, getting to her feet. Inuyasha followed close behind as she sprinted up the stairs.

Rukia giggled and rolled her eyes. "How about you two?" she asked the other two at the table.

Kagome forced the door closed behind them and looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha … what's …" She could see a pearl of sweat roll down his neck.

"You're in heat." He said, feeling his fangs grow.

"What …" she said but she didn't get to finish, when he rushed forward and crushed his lips to hers.

He held her face in his hands, running his fingers over her cheeks. Her lips tasted like cinnamon; sweet and warm. She gently ran her tongue over his bottom lips as he pushed them toward her bed. He picked her up and placed her on the soft sheets. He licked at her neck and nosed her chin. She stared up at him as his eyes began to change to crimson red and icy blue.

"Mate …" he growled in a whisper. He didn't give her a chance to answer. He gently pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She blushed as he looked down at her perfect breasts covered by a thin, black bra. His eyes wandered up to her shoulder where she sported his mark; a bright pink crescent moon.

Seeing him stare at her with so much lust awakened something within her. Her blood boiled and she pushed him off her and on to his back. She then growled and kissed him hard, her hands swiftly untying his robes. She marveled at his muscled chest, watching it rise and fall as he breathed. Kagome's eyes then slowly moved lower and stopped and she blushed. She could see his obvious erection through his pants and pursed her lips.

Inuyasha looked up at his mate and saw that purple scars which much resembled his own had appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes were still their icy blue, but now he saw it was mixed with tiny flecks of glowing gold.

"Kagome … mate." He said, leaning up and nuzzling her neck.

Giving him a hungry, mischievous glace, she lowered herself from his mouth to his chest, trailing soft kisses as she sought out the tie to his pants. Inuyasha growled in warning at her as she slipped her hand into his clothing and placed it on his soft stomach. The hanyou sucked in a breath as she traced her way down, pushing his pants off the side of the bed as she did. She found herself licking her lips as she glanced down at his erect member. She giggled when he twitched from the sudden cold air.

She gently slid her hands down his shaft and held the soft flesh of him in her palm. She noticed a patch of downy white fur at his base, soft as a newborn puppy's. As she caressed it, he hissed and whined, his resolve crumpling under her touch.

"Kagome, touch me." He said, grabbing fistfuls of her sheets, ripping them like paper.

Seeing his pleasure from her simple touch, she gently squeezed. He growled and thrust up into her hand, demanding more. She watched as his member quickly swelled at her touch as she kneaded him in her hands. A musty smell hit her nose and she saw a pearl of white had appeared at his tip. Her mating instincts clouding her reason, she didn't think twice about leaning down to lick it off. He gasped as she took him in her mouth, her fangs grazing him. As he felt her suck him hard, his control shattered. He came and shuddered as he felt her throat swallow.

She then sat up, wiping the side of her mouth with her hand "Inuyasha … I love you." She whispered.

"I love mate too." He growled, cupping her neck with his palm.

She kissed his finger tips and blinked lustfully. "Inuyasha … make love to me."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed at her neck. Seeing her bra still remained, he slipped his claws down her shoulders and sliced the fabric. He licked every inch of her chest, wanting his scent to cover her. She hissed and rubbed his ears, her folds burning. She suddenly pulled away from him and turned so he was behind her. She flattened herself on the bed and waved her hips at him, an invitation for him to mount her.

He placed his clawed hands on her hips and ran them slowly up to her shoulders, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. He could see the ridges of her spine and traced his lips down her side. He growled as he pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. The scent of her heat wafted around him as he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her to him. She whined and he gently rubbed her stomach, trying to calm her.

She was about to turn to him when she felt his hand close around her throat, pulling her against him. His other arm wound around her waist, gently pushing himself a little inside her. She didn't move as he pushed her hair off her shoulder and licked her mate mark, which glowed as he sank his fangs into her neck. Tasting her sweet blood in his mouth, he pushed himself the rest of the way into her.

She gasped and hissed at him, her instincts telling her to not to let him mate her. She squirmed beneath him, but he snarled at her, letting her know he was alpha and she would submit to him. She snapped at him as he began to thrust hard into her. She could feel pain as he stretched her beyond her limit. It then faded away and she felt only a little discomfort. She then matched his pace as he pushed into her hard. Their bodies matched in motion and their auras blended together, in perfect synch. The first time he released into her, she let out a muffled scream. He came inside her again and again, until her limbs felt like jelly. When he suddenly stopped, she moaned and begged him on.

"Tell me, _koi_. Let me know I'm the only who will take pleasure on you," He said. "The only one who will take your body."

"You Inuyasha, only you." She said in a heated whisper.

He pumped into her hard and fast, feeling himself close to his break. As his mates wet walls constricted around him, he clawed at her sides, leaving long red gashes in her skin. She didn't seem to notice though. He felt her begin to push herself against him, fully encasing him within in her.

"Ahhhh …. Inuyasha." She whimpered.

Seeing her swollen lips he kissed her rough and emptied the remainder of himself into her, his body convulsing. She gasped and drank in the warm of his breath. She could feel his member still inside of her; hot, pulsing and iron hard. As she tried to move away from him, there was a strong tugging sensation within her. Once she realized he was rooted within her, his seed still flowing, the demon in her went wild.

She tried to twist around and snap at him, but he held her in place. When she couldn't throw him off, she whined, tears running down her face. Finally giving up, she kept still while pain coursed through her stomach and legs.

Inuyasha knew this part of the mating would be painful for her. His seed was burning out any obstacles within her womb, preparing her for pregnancy. He could feel the pure aura of the egg inside her and his demon side demanded it to be fertilized by him only. He nuzzled her neck as she panted against him.

"Inuyasha … it hurts. Please stop." She begged, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know mate." He whispered, pushing her on to her stomach. "Just relax; the pain will go away."

He spread her legs wide and lowered himself with her to lessen her discomfort. She whined and hid her face in one of her pillows, muffling moans. He then placed his arms on her, keeping her from squirming too much.

"Shhh Kagome, sleep." He cooed, licking her face. "Rest, my little mate."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bright rays of sun cut through the curtains of Kagome's room. Inuyasha growled and pulled his sleeping mate closer to him. He slowly sat up, being careful not to wake her. He cracked his neck and stretched his right arm, which he had lost all feeling in from Kagome laying on it. The sweet tang of her heat still hung in the air, but it wasn't as bad as before. After they had finished and fallen asleep, she awoke soon after and was ready to go again. This went on half of the night before her lust died down.

He looked down at her and pulled the remains of her ripped blanket aside. Besides the long, thin scratches on her hips, the rest of her was covered in bite marks; the most noticeable ones on her shoulders, chest and stomach. Her mate mark was shades of red and purple and her lips were swollen. She stirred in her sleep and whined softly, her face scrunched up.

"Shhh … it's alright." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek. When she smiled and snuggled closer to him, he ran his hand over her soft neck and kissed her chin. He then trailed kisses down to between her breasts and to her stomach. He nosed her belly button and a low rumble sounded in his chest. He knew that she would be with pup after that night. Her aura already showed signs of a spark within her womb. She needed rest more than anything at this point if their pup were to end up healthy.

Smiling, he kissed her nose and tweaked playfully at one her ears, which flicked cutely at his touch. "Wake up, my mate." He whispered.

"Mmmm … it's too early." She mumbled, covering her head with a pillow.

Inuyasha chuckled and ran his claws over her neck, making her shiver. "Uh … Kagome, you might want to get up before your mom comes in and sees you like this."

She sat up suddenly and winced in pain. When she stretched, the teeth marks on her became more noticeable. He flattened his ears in guilt, feeling ashamed that he had bit her so many times.

She glanced at him and quickly composed her pained face. "Inuyasha its okay, I'm fine."

Her mate pulled her to him gently and licked and kissed her face. "I'm sorry Kagome."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "It did hurt a little, but … I liked it ..." she said, deep blush filling her cheeks.

He chuckled and licked her neck. "Just wait until you get pregnant."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

Realizing what he had just said, he scratched the back of his head and gulped. "Oh … uh, nothing."

"Okay then." She said, stretching and yawning. She laughed at the tattered sheets around them but paused when she felt her sticky skin. It was mostly sweat, but she sniffed and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. The tangy smell got stronger the further down her body she smelled. "Uh … we both should probably clean up. Inuyasha watched his mate get to her feet and yawn. She rubbed her eyes and reached for his hand. "C'mon, come and shower with me."

About half an hour later, the pair walked downstairs to the living room. Inuyasha dressed back into his fire rat, while Kagome had put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt instead of her uniform. He already liked the way her body looked in them. Her hips and breasts were more defined and her aura seemed more comfortable.

"I had to wear something different. My uniform was getting worn out and since I transformed, it was a little too tight. I'm gonna have to go the mall later and get some new bras." She explained while checking the amount of money she had left. "Then we can go back to the feudal era tonight."

He growled and looked out the kitchen window at the well. "Damn it all."

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked, taking his hand.

He cupped her face in his hands. "You're still in heat Kagome; demons will be after you until it passes. Bonds mean nothing to demons that aren't an apart of one. When a male desires children to carry on his race, they go after females of breeding quality and proper age to be mothers." he said, nuzzling her cheek. "You are mine and I will make sure everyone knows that. You have to obey me and keep quiet if a fight happens. Other males will challenge me for the right to mate you if they see you can't be controlled." He kissed her and put her hand to his face. "Promise me, Kagome. I don't want you to go through that."

She kissed his hand and put her forehead to his. "I promise."

He smiled and licked her nose. "Thank you, my mate."

The pair heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Rukia appear from the hall. "Good morning. You two are up early. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure Mom, that sounds great." Kagome said, hearing her stomach growl. "Then Inuyasha and I are going to the mall for a few things."

Rukia smiled and began to rummage through the kitchen cabinets. "Okay Kagome."

Buyo raced down the steps, through Rukia's legs and out the cat door in the kitchen. Startled, she grabbed on to the counter for support, almost dropping a carton of eggs. "Buyo? What's the matter?"

"Hey Mom, did you see where Buyo went?" Sota called. "He chewed apart one of my game control wires."

"Sota, he raced by and almost tripped me. It wouldn't have gotten chewed up if you would put things away like I told you too." Rukia said irritability.

"Sorry Mom. Where's grandpa?" he asked.

"He is still asleep; he has a bit of a cold. I'm going to the drug store today to by him some medication." She said looking over her shoulder. "I could give you two a ride if you'd like."

"Thanks Mom, but first could you maybe take us to buy Inuyasha some clothes from this era; he kind of stands out." Kagome said while looking at her mates red kimono.

Rukia smiled. "Sure dear. Inuyasha, how do you like your eggs?"

"Ummm … cooked?" he said, not really knowing what she meant.

Both girls laughed and Rukia nodded. "Okay then."

"What's so funny?" he asked Kagome.

She kissed his cheek and shook her head. "Don't worry about it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome followed her mother out of the department store, pulling Inuyasha behind her. Rukia had bought him some new clothes to make him blend in. The half demon now wore a pair of boxers, black jeans, a red muscle shirt, sandals and a red bandana to cover his ears. Kagome had also braided his hair neatly down his back. In her opinion, he looked pretty normal. Using her own money, she got a new blouse and a light blue bandana, which she was currently wearing.

"Kagome, these clothes itch!" Inuyasha said, scratching his chest.

Kagome dragged him along and tried to catch up with her mother. "I know, but it's just for today. Your Fire Rat will attract too much attention."

Rukia swerved off to the side away from the crowd and rummaged through her purse. "Kagome, I'm giving you some money for some new clothes for the feudal ear and whatever else you might need." She said, pressing some money into her daughter's palm. "Have fun, I have to buy some medicine for Grandpa."

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome said, waving while her mother disappeared back into the hoard of people. She smiled at Inuyasha and pulled him along. "C'mon!"

Inuyasha followed his mate around as she ran from store to store. She looked at dozens of outfits but didn't purchase one. He watched as she walked out of the final store and sighed in frustration.

"I like the clothes they have, but I don't want to buy something that costs a lot of money and have it get tore up in the feudal era." She muttered, staring at the wad of money in her hand. "I might just go back and take a look around the village shops for a kimono. My school uniform stands out; I want to blend."

Inuyasha stared around, nervous for her safety. "How much longer do we have to stay here Kagome?"

She turned and smiled at him. "We can leave; there's nothing that I want." She began to hurry toward the mall exit, but stopped when three familiar voices rang through her ears.

"Kagome!" the voices called in unison. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi waved to her from in front of the food court.

"Why now?" Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes. She crafted her face into a smile and waved back. "Hi guys."

The trio skipped up to her and crowded around. Yuka was the first to speak. "Hey Kagome, we haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, are your chickenpox gone?" Eri added.

Ayumi's eyes peeked around Kagome's shoulder to where Inuyasha stood. "Isn't that the guy who's working for your grandpa at the shrine?"

They stared at him curiously as Kagome cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, you guys did meet once before."

Whispers erupted form the group as they looked him over. With her new hearing, Kagome picked up every word they said. She moved closer, her friends completely oblivious that she was listening in on their frantic chatter.

"Does Kagome seem a little different to you guys?" Yuka asked.

"Poor Hojo." Eri said.

Ayumi had not stopped staring at Inuyasha. "I just realized how cute he was."

Holding back her unexpected anger to punch her friend, she smiled and took Inuyasha's arm. "Well it's been great seeing you guys, but we have to leave."

"Why?" the three asked.

"Um … OH LOOK … IT'S PSY FROM GANGDAM STLYE!" she shouted, pointing behind them.

When they turned away, she tugged the confused hanyou toward the revolving doors. When they were outside and sprinting down the sidewalk, Kagome was pulled to a stop.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wild.

Inuyasha could sense his mate's anger. "Kagome, are you okay?"

She growled and balled up her fists. "I could sense her attraction to you. I wanted to …" she stopped and stared down at her palms, where little red lines of blood had appeared from where her claws had pricked her skin. She sniffed and tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome?! Why are you crying?" he asked, cupping her face.

She hid her face in is chest. "What's wrong with me?"

Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her hair. "It's okay. It was just your demon being territorial. It happens when its thinks your place as my mate was being challenged."

"She was looking at you way too friendly." She growled.

He licked her nose. "I'm glad you feel possessive of me; that's the way I feel about you."

"Let's head back. I miss everyone." She said with a smile.

They came in the front door and were greeted by Sota, who was trying to reach a box of ice cream sandwiches. He jumped again and again but his fingers only skimmed them. He moaned in frustration and flinched when he noticed the pair behind him.

"Could one of you guy's give me the ice cream? I can't reach it!" he said.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha reached into the freezer and handed the box down to her brother. "Here kid."

He smiled and tore the box open. "Thanks Inuyasha, you're so awesome!"

Inuyasha grinned and ruffled the kid's hair. After her returned the box to the fridge, he ran upstairs to his room, the door clicking shut behind him. Kagome smiled; she knew her mate would be a good father. She kissed his arm and nosed his shoulder.

"You know why he asked us; Mom wasn't here. She doesn't let him eat them before dinner. He better finish before she gets back." She said. When he didn't react to her words, she turned him to her. "You okay?"

"Feh, fine." He said, looking away.

"You're not getting soft on me are you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

He glared at her but smiled. "Are you trying to make me angry wench?" he asked, licking her chin.

"Mmmm, yep. What you gonna do about it?" she asked.

He growled and captured her mouth with his. Her arms constricted around his neck as he slipped his hand on her shirt, running his claws over the soft skin of her belly. She giggled and pulled away suddenly, leaving her mate in the kitchen as she raced into the living room.

"Come and get me!" she said, playfully hiding behind the couch. He crouched low to the floor and stalked her, listening to the sound of her breathing. He snuck on to the cushions of the sofa and peeked over the edge at her. He yelled and landed on top of her lightly. She squeaked and rolled him off her, pinning him underneath her. As his hands reached for the button of her jeans, she heard the front door slide open. Seconds later the scent of her mom entered the room.

"Kagome, are you two home yet?" Rukia called.

"Darn it! Play along." She told him, making her clothes look neat. "Where is it?!"

"Oh, there you are honey. Where's what?" Rukia asked.

"The T.V. remote; I lost it under the couch and Inuyasha was helping me look for it." She lied, looking at Inuyasha for him to back her up.

"Oh … uh, yeah." He said casually.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Well that was nice, but the remote is right here." She said, picking it up from the coffee table.

"Oh, Haha … there it is. We couldn't find it anywhere! Thanks Mom." Kagome chirped, sweat rolling down her neck.

Rukia knew very well what those two had been up to but didn't say anything more. Seeing her daughter's face turn beet red was enough. "Okay then, are you two heading back?"

"We were planning to, I just have to get my bag." She said, quickly sprinting up to her room.

"Did you buy any new clothes?" Rukia asked as Kagome returned with her bag and Tetsusaiga.

"No, I couldn't find anything I liked. I'm just going to buy a kimono back in the feudal era." She said, tossing the sword to Inuyasha. The pair sprinted out the front door and bolted to the well house.

"Well okay then dear. Come back soon!" she called, waving from the window.

Kagome smiled and blew a kiss. "Bye Mom, love you! Thanks!"

As she and Inuyasha traveled through the blue mist, she felt a little guilty about leaving so fast. She knew that Tokyo was the place she was raised and the world she knew, but she was born to be with Inuyasha in the feudal era. Despite the fact that the present didn't really feel like her home anymore, she knew it would be the place she could go if she needed help. She smiled as her feet touched the dirt if the Bone Eaters well.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and on to the open field that surrounded it. Looking back into its dark depths, he sat Kagome's bag on the grass and peered down at her. He gave her an odd look when she rolled her shoulders in determination.

"I'm gonna have to learn how to do that sometime." She said. Bending her knees, she jumped and was surprised at how nimbly she landed on the edge of the well. She faltered on her balance but steadied. "There, that wasn't so hard."

Inuyasha helped her down and licked her neck. "Let's finish what your Mom interrupted." He whisked her up into his arms, grabbed her bag and raced toward the forest.

The sun was slowly beginning to set, making orange light leak through the trees. Finding a soft patch of grass behind some bushes, he sat down with Kagome's legs around his waist. She kissed her way from his chin to his mouth, gently gliding her tongue across his lower lip. Her hands felt the tie to his kimono and pulled them free, pushing his robe off his shoulders. As she traced her claws over his white undershirt, he placed his hands on her hips and raised her blouse above her head. He kissed her neck and reached behind her to free her bra. It came loose with a snap and he marveled at her perfect breasts.

Giving her a warm grin, he eased her into the soft grass and lowered his body on to hers. She sighed as he licked her neck and removed his undershirt, her hands trailing over his muscled arms. His mouth devoured hers as he quickly untied his pants and pulled her panties down to her ankles and tossed them aside. She squeaked as he parted her legs and licked her thighs, sending a shiver up her spine. He crawled up to where is nose touched hers and hitched one of her legs around his hip.

Kagome grinded against him hard and sucked in a breath. "Inuyasha, I need you inside me."

He didn't answer her but grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her. She whined and met his thrusts by moving with him. He growled and sank his fangs into her mate mark, holding her in place as he pounded into her hard. Ignoring the slight lightheaded feeling, she nuzzled his shoulder, asking him to release her. He growled and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, forcing her to accommodate him.

She felt blood running down her shoulder and dug her claws into his back. "Inuyasha, ahhhh … it hurts."

Hearing his mate's words, he removed his teeth from her neck and looked down at her. Her face was pale and she bit her lip every time he pushed inside her. Seeing her pained expression, he licked her neck and rolled so she was seated above him.

"Ride me, mate." He said, reaching up to cup her neck.

All the pain suddenly gone, she moved and slid herself down on to him, his member massaging her slick walls. She felt every inch of him and her thrusts became frantic, wanting release.

"Inuyasha, I'm so …." She moaned, running her hands down to his length and squeezing him. He grabbed her hips and helped her rhythm. Moments later an orgasm ripped through her and she screamed, her juices flowing on to him. Not able to hold back, he pushed up into her hard and his seed soaked inside her womb.

With the last remains of sun falling behind the trees, Kagome snuggled in her mate's arms, him licking her mate mark. At the same time, he was gently rubbing her belly and growling in her ear. The soothing sound lulled her to sleep, and Inuyasha held her to him and drifted off with her.

Kagome found herself sitting on a boulder just outside the cave where she first mated with Inuyasha. The trees around her had leaves with the brilliant shades of gold and red, some falling to the ground where the wind then swept them away. Kagome got to her feet and inhaled the warm scent of autumn; oak, cinnamon and apple. Morning sun shone above the trees, making the scenery glow. She had never seen anywhere look so pretty, like a fresh painting. Jumping from the rock, she sniffed the air and headed into the forest. Squirrels darted from branch to branch and birds tweeted sweetly. Coming around a shrub, she gasped and hid behind a large oak tree. Out in an open field were two figures, wrapped in each other's embrace. She could not see who they were from so far away. Curiosity getting the best of her, she leaped into to the concealment of branches above and hopped from tree to tree.

Stopping maybe a yard away from where the pair stood below, she realized the woman was Izayoi. Her beautiful porcelain face held an expression full of bliss, her ruby red lips curved into a tiny smile. Raven hair cascaded down her back, creating a sort of black veil. The man that held her was taller and very regal looking. He looked like Sesshomaru, but there was something kinder about his face. He had beautiful long silver hair, longer than Inuyasha's, which was tied into a neat pony tail. Some of it covered his face in bangs, framing his honey gold eyes, pointed ears and the purple scars on his cheeks. His armor was accompanied by swords and a pelt of white fur, which curved around him like a snake's tail. He also possessed the red kimono Kagome knew so well tucked around his waist. This man had to be Inutaisho; Inuyasha's father.

She had always wanted to see what her mate's father looked like. She could see why he used to be one of the most formidable foes of his time. Just looking at him she felt intimidated; even his aura was laced with power. She inched through the branches and tuned her ears toward the scene.

She watched as he ran his hands up Izayoi's back, his claws parting her hair. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his voice bold and husky.

She smiled and put one of her pearl hands to his cheek, running her thumb over one of the violet, jagged lines. She spoke and her words sounded like bells. "I love you Taisho, so much."

He hugged her to him and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I have to leave."

"Must you?" she asked, hiding her face in his chest.

"I'm afraid so. Words of crisis have reached me from my home in the west. I must leave for now, but I promise to be back in four days' time." He said, looking at the horizon.

"I understand." She said, hanging her head.

He leaned down and cupped her face. "Izayoi, I love you more than anything. I hate leaving you like this. I could not go on living if anything happened to you." He said, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

She smiled and kissed his chin. "I feel the same way. Just promise to come back to me in one piece."

He licked her neck where he had marked her and lifted her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately and touched her nose to hers. She giggled and wiped her eyes as he sat her down.

"Be safe, my lord." She whispered, kissing the tips of his fingers.

He chuckled and gave her a warm grin. "Anything you want, my flower."

He put his lips to hers once more and then transformed into an enormous dog. He looked fearsome, but the way he whined and nosed her face, it seemed like he would lay down his life for hers. Giving her one last glance, his paws thundered off into the woods, leaving Izayoi standing alone in the grass.

"Know that I love you, wherever you may go." She said, watching him disappear from her view. She stood still for a few moments and then turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

Kagome's vision of the field faded and she suddenly found herself floating in darkness. Smelling soft grass and hearing the sound of crickets, she opened her eyes and found herself back on the soft ground, snuggled in Inuyasha's arms, with the starlit sky as a blanket. Seeing that he was still asleep, she resisted the urge to wake him and tell him what she had seen. Pushing the dream into her thoughts, she kissed her mate's neck and closed her eyes, wanting to join him in slumber until morning.


End file.
